Kuroshitsuji Drabbles!
by DrenDrenDren
Summary: A collection of stories with all characters from Kuroshitsuji! If yaoi is present, I'll warn at the beginning of the chapter. Chapters:The Cat, Fat, The Beach, Sick, A Normal Day in the Life of Grell, Valentine's Day, Nightmares, Attraction, End of the Storm, Of Swimming and Control, Painting, Curiosity, Impressing His Butler NEW: Showing Emotion (sebaciel yaoi)
1. The Cat

**Hey there! Here is a set of drabbles that I plan to work on as my last year of high school continues so I have something to do as I sit in class. Expect yaoi to come into play in later time. Cheers!**

**-Dren**

**Title: The Cat**

**Summary: Sebastian loves cats and is set on Ciel letting him keep his latest pet. Ciel thinks otherwise. :)**

"No, absolutely not. There is no way in hell that I would ever allow that _thing_ to reside here," finished with the discussion, Ciel stood up and and grabbed his cane, walking out of his study, "Take the animal out of the house immediately, don't force me into making that an order." Sebastian stood by his master's desk lightly petting the kitten in his arms. The delicate creature had long ebony fur accompanied by bright emerald eyes and immensely soft paws, a true image of perfection. "I don't seem to understand why the young master insists on keeping the disgusting mutt in our care rather than you, my dear." Sebastian hugged the animal who let a small, "Mew~" escape it's yawning mouth. "The young master will allow you stay, I will make sure of it."

"It's about time. That blasted nuisance better be out of the manor, Sebastian." The butler turned to Ciel who was sitting at the end of the dining table, taking a sip of tea and awaiting his evening meal. "Pluto is outside, I assure you, young lord." Ciel turned red and slammed his cup against the saucer, chipping away at the china, "You know damn well to what I'm referring to!" Sebastian lifted the now damaged tea set replacing the space with a plate of chicken breast that was lightly glazed with a white truffle sauce. Playing innocent, Sebastian replied, "I haven't the idea what you're talking about, now sit up young master, no dignified earl would slouch." Ciel gritted his teeth, "Sebastian, if I see any feline in the house, I will order you to kill it, that is your warning." The butler's eyes glowed a bright magenta color as he turned, bowing down, not meeting his eyes with Ciel, "Yes, my young lord."

As night settled across the sky, Sebastian rolled his sleeves up, bending down to bathe his master. After silence, Sebastian spoke up, "If I may say, I find it rather unfair that you would allow such an atrocity to stay with us rather than something of worth." Ciel shoved Sebastian's hand away forcing him to drop the sponge upon the floor and held his gaze upon his butler's rich ruby eyes, a scowl rolling across his face. "Master, I was only suggesting that something of a feline could do bett-," "Sebastian, I will not participate in this childish inquisition you demand to keep up." Sebastian stood up and smirked, helping Ciel out of the bath tub and carried him into the bedroom. "Of course, young master. I did not mean to upset you so." The butler dried his master off and slipped him into his nightwear, tucking him under the covers. "Good night, my young lord." Sebastian then stepped away from the bed, blowing the candelabra out and shut the door. He chuckled, "Fine, if you wish to play the game this way, so be it."

Sebastian quickly opened the curtains, forcing the piercing morning light shine on Ciel's face, smirking at the frown already forcing itself upon the master. "Sebastian! What in the hell do you thi-" "My young lord, it's time for you to awaken. After all, you do have a guest today." Ciel snapped up from his pillow, his sapphire eye wide open, "G-Guest? But who? Why didn't you inform me about this yesterday Sebastian!?" The butler put his plan into play, putting on a facade of question, "Whatever do you mean? I had spoken to you about inviting Lady Elizabeth over last night. I thought it was time for you to see one another again. Do you not recall?" Ciel's face turned scarlet, anger seeping from within, "Do you mean to tell me this is your doing!? You incompetent fool! How dare you-" "Young master, I'm sure you can dress yourself this morning, I must check on the breakfast preparations," with a bow, Sebastian let himself out of the bedroom, leaving a dumbfounded look across his master's face.

"Oh! I'm so very glad Ciel has asked to see me! Can you believe this, Paula!?" Elizabeth clapped her hands excitingly as the carriage bounced her curls up and down. "I am so happy for you Lady Elizabeth! I do believe that Ciel is the perfect match for you and I'm just as excited as you are!" The carriage then stopped at the Phantomhive Manor and the door was opened, a hand held out for the lady to grab hold to. "Oh Sebastian, I'm so very thrilled to see you!" Meyrin, Finny, and Bardroy soon followed after, waving their hands in the air, welcoming their guests, "Lady Elizabeth! I'm so glad to see you!" Finnian chirped. "The master is so pleased, yes he is!" added Meyrin. "He must be in a great mood," Bardroy said, everybody so full of energy. "Oh Paula! Let's hurry!" squealed Lizzie as she ran inside.

Ciel still occupied his room, looking down at his untied shoelaces, cursing them for mocking the young earl. "Young master, don't tell me that you aren't fully dressed yet. Lady Elizabeth is waiting downstairs, very pleased I must add." Ciel turned to his butler, his hair in a mess, missing a sock, and his eyepatch barely clinging to his face. Sebastian chuckled at the sight at his supposedly perfect master. "Would you like my help? I can see you're having a difficult time." Ciel glared at his butler with intensity, "I still do not understand why you decided inviting her would be a bright idea in any way. Can't you make her leave? Tell her I'm sick or something." Sebastian nodded as he fixed Ciel's appearance, tying the ribbons of the eyepatch on the back of the earl's soft and smooth hair, "Of course I can my lord. With the exception of you letting the cat live with the walls of the manor. I could perform any order you give me including one of sending Elizabeth away but I'm afraid I would use force unless I have motivation not to do so. Something motivating like a beautiful black kitten. Imagine the rest of the day as a game of chess and please pick your choices wisely," Sebastian smirked, "I must leave now, please seat yourself with the lady as soon as possible."

"Ciel! I'm so happy to see you!" Lizzie continued to spin the Earl Phantomhive that had just walked down the stairs to the point of sickness, "You do love me don't you?" Ciel pulled away, "Elizabeth, please stop this absurd act. I'm only here to catch up with you're well being as your fiancee." Elizabeth let Ciel go, who the fell upon the stairs in a haze, leaving Elizabeth upset with her arms crossed, "Please Ciel! Please call me Lizzie!" The young earl lifted himself from the floor and groaned, "Fine, _Lizzie_, let's please finish this visit, I have other things to attend to." The two moved to the dining table where tea and pastries were served as Lizzie talked nonsense for what could last hours with no end. Ciel could be seen with a frazzled and annoyed look painted across his face when he looked over the shoulder of Lizzie and saw Sebastian out the window, petting a black cat. Ciel snapped, "Sebastian!"

His butler then appeared almost instantly behind Ciel, no animal in hand. "Master do you need help?" Ciel's hatred of the morning grew and he spoke to Sebastian through clenched teeth, "Get that god forsaken creature away from-" Sebastian interrupted, "What is that my young lord? You want me to invite Lady Elizabeth to stay? How generous!" Ciel started to shake his head violently. "And you insist on joining her in shopping? You really do love her!" Ciel stood up his hand slamming against the table, "Sebastian! I order you to kill-" "What? You want her to move in? Splendid! I'll make the preparations right away!" Sebastian turned on his heels and walked to Lizzie who had finally shut up and was trying to make sense of what was conflicting between Ciel and Sebastian. "My Lady, I have great news! The young master, hmmmmmphh!" A hand shot out and stopped Sebastian from finishing his sentence. Ciel pulled his demon far back and sighed, "Fine... You may keep the cat. Please bring it inside."

While the butler ran off to fetch his hard earned prize, Ciel turned to Lizzie and spoke to her, faking joy in his tone, "Lizzie! I have a present for you! It would mean very much to me if you would care and accept this token of love to you~" The demon walked into the room, glorious kitten in hand as he took time in petting the animal with tenderness and admiration. "Sebastian! Please do come over! We must give Lizzie her present." Lizzie squealed as her feet stomped against the floor, creating an echo who was then joined by the jingle of Paula's bells which had seem to always be in the maid's possession. "Milady! ~jingle jingle jingle~ I'm so excited!" The butler walked over, a confused look in his face as he watched the two excited women jump. "Sebastian, I order you to give Lizzie what is in your arms," Ciel then turned to Lizzie, "I came across this animal and instantly fell in love with it, her green eyes reminding me of your beautiful ones." Elizabeth ran to Sebastian and took the cat in her arms, swinging the poor creature around, screaming with joy, "Oh Ciel! I love this gift!" She then planted a kiss upon Ciel and ran to Paula to show off her new pet. Sebastian then stepped back, feeling entirely empty as he tried to put together what had happened. His master had moved to checkmate.

"Do have a good afternoon, Lizzie. I apologize that I have work to do but I was very glad to see you smile today." Lizzie then gave Ciel a hug as she went into the carriage waving her free hand to Meyrin, Finny, and Bardroy, holding the cat in the other. "Goodbye you guys! I love you all!" was the last thing heard as the carriage left from eyesight. The young earl then returned to his studies, chuckling to himself, calling Sebastian over. The butler came in, no expression upon his face, "Looks like I won this game," laughed Ciel and Sebastian left the room, the demon sniffling at the memory of the prize he almost had.

**Mehehehe. Ciel is a crafty little bastard. :) Review and stuff and I'll come up with another story later.**

**-Dren**


	2. Fat

**So I decided to be a "bad girl" and eat some flourless chocolate cake today but it is so good! It's like fudge. I wish I had more... But you know who is worse than me when it comes to a sweet tooth? CIEL! How does he stay so thin? I know guys can consume so much shit when they get older due to their metabolism but I highly doubt Ciel has gotten to that stage yet. Basically, that's how this fanfic was born, by me eating cake. :P**

**Title: Fat**

**Summary: Sebastian notices the 'added weight' against Ciel's tummy and the master gets pissed.**

**No yaoi**

The morning problems had already begun. "Sebastian, I'm so sorry, yes I am! I was trying to hurry and bring you the dishes you asked for but the carpet caught onto my boot and I fell! Sebastian please don't be mad!", Meyrin begged, bowing down over and over. "Waaaaaaaaaahh, *sob* I tried to tend to the roses that the master likes so much but I accidentally confused the watering can with the weed killer, please forgive me Sebastian! Waaaahaahhh! *sob*" Finny was rubbing his tears into the butlers waist as he clung onto the demon. "Both of you! Please listen-" A boom came from the kitchen followed by an extensive trail of smoke. Sebastian pushed Finny aside and ran to the kitchen in hopes of salvaging the breakfast that the young lord had requested the night before. Bardroy stood near the entrance, flamethrower in hand. "Sorry, Sebastian. I thought the master might've wanted some eggs for breakfast so I got meh flamethr-" "Enough!" Sebastian held his hand against his head, already feeling a headache forming. "Meyrin! Get a broom and clean the mess you so carelessly created. Finnian! Remove the now ruined roses and purchase more before the master notices. Bardroy! Clean up this atrocity immediately! I do not have time for this everyday!" The three idiots ran to preform their duties, leaving Sebastian in thought, 'What can I make the master now? I don't have anywhere enough time to make a proper breakfast... The master always enjoys some flourless chocolate cake with strawberry mousse...' The demon then hurried to Ciel's bedroom to wake him up.

The drapes covered the yellow light from the sky and kept the room dark and cool, the right combination for sleep. The demon walked in and headed for the windows to release the sun from behind it when he stopped and looked at the young Ciel. Ciel usually slept on his back but was on his side, arms hanging over the bed and a light grin on his face, a very rare image. Sebastian's head tilted and he smiled at the sight, his eyes roaming around Ciel when they stopped and pinpointed onto the master's stomach. The butler stepped closer to confirm his thoughts and noticed a tiny bit of tummy spilling onto the bed. Sebastian stared at the earl and pondered, 'What could be done about this, what should I say, no lord should ever be seen like this!' when he accidentally let out a disturbing cough. Ciel heard this and looked up at his butler, seeing a face that was appalled. "Ugh. What is it Sebastian?" Ciel started to lift himself up and mumbled, "Hurry up and get my tea and pastries." Sebastian moved his eyes back to Ciel's face and studied him. "Sebastian! What is the matter?" The butler started to move his lips and then smirked, "It is nothing. I'm sorry to say this but your planned breakfast was unable to be served. Can I offer something else in its place?" Ciel sat up straight and moved his legs off the bed while Sebastian hurried over and started to change him into his day clothes. "Really? *sigh* I guess earl grey and some sort of cake should do. How stupid of you to let something like this happen." After placing the last shoe upon Ciel's foot, the demon stood up and bowed, "I must apologize sir, but I don't believe that cake should be served today. Can I suggest-" Ciel spoke over his butler with anger, "Excuse me? I decide what is served! What makes you think that I shouldn't eat what I want?" Sebastian looked at the master's stomach again and wrinkled his nose, "Well, young lord, it is my duty to tell you that you seem to have put on some extra weight in the past week."

A silence covered the room and delicate birds were the only thing that could be heard. "Sebastian...Are you implying that I am... Fat?" Ciel held a glare with Sebastian. The demon mumbled, "I cannot lie to you my young lord. I believe you possess more weight than you should." Everything remained still for a number of seconds until Ciel smirked and chuckled, "I guess you're right! I appreciate you telling me. Could you please send my tea up then?" Sebastian blinked and stuttered, "Of course, my young lord." As Sebastian left the room he wondered, 'Something is wrong. My master would never act like this...'

Ciel slapped the pillow off his bed and looked down. Had he really become fat? Ciel laughed, it didn't matter much to him. He didn't need to impress any individual, he never went out that much. What really bothered him was the fact that Sebastian tried to control him. The butler would get what he deserved.

"Master? I have your tea." Sebastian came into the room where he saw Ciel opening the windows and looking outside. "Bring it here." The demon handed his master the tea which was then thrown back at him. Ciel watched the tea hit Sebastian's eyes, scalding him. "Master Plea-" "Stand up you fool. Go get me some cake now. I eat whatever I the hell I bloody want to." Sebastian rubbed his eyes and bowed, retrieving the pastries that were ordered. When the butler handed Ciel the flourless chocolate cake, the earl dropped it on purpose and stomped the sugars into the carpet. "You ugly bastard! You destroyed my floor and my shoes! How dare you!" Sebastian's eyes widened as he tried to figure out what to do. "My young lord, may I ask if this is about the comment I made earlier? I didn't mean to cause you such distress." Ciel chuckled, "No, I am not angry. But there is one last thing that must be done." Ciel removed his eyepatch from his right eye and held his hand over it, "Sebastian, I order you to spend the entire night with Grell Sutcliff and provide for him whatever he pleases. Maybe then you can perceive me to be as thin as your liking. Be gone."

"Oh Bassy~ You taste too good... Your flavor is something to DIE for~"

From then on, Sebastian learned to keep his mouth shut.

**Yup, so there is my second chapter! Sebastian is totally Ciel's bitch forever. I have half of these other titles done: A Normal Day in the Life of Grell Sutcliff, Missing, and The Beach. Hopefully, those will be written and finished soon. G'night!**

**-Dren**


	3. The Beach

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the support a bunch of you guys give me. It makes my worst days some of the best. So here's my topic: the beach. In every anime, there seems to be some sort of beach or water episode and I think there should have been a bigger one Kuroshitsuji. We saw Meyrin's bod a bit though, hehehe. But I need some males involved to please me! ;) Anyway, on with the story!**

**-Dren**

**Title: The Beach**

**Summary: The Phantomhive Manor visits the beach for a calm vacation. But of course, others decide to invite themselves.**

**No yaoi but Grell is being his flirtatious self and Sebastian is enjoying being a pervert.**

The sky was breathtaking, the sun shining it's rays through the very few clouds that existed in the air, all except the one dark grey cloud looming over the great Lord Phantomhive. "Sebastian, why must I sit here wasting my time when other things could be worked on?" Ciel stood beside the carriage, watching the stupidity play before him. The Phantomhive manor had taken it's members to a private beach to get some time away from the constant help that was needed by the Scotland Yard. The sand was tinted with ivory and tan speckles, violet and fusia shells were scattered here and there, and the ocean crept closer and closer to the beach residents, splashing it waves, the color of periwinkle petals. Even the servants matched the colorful display: Meyrin was dressed rather nice, but decided to keep her glasses on, causing her to stumble in the water. Finnian and Bardroy chased after her trying to get her glasses off, everyone seeming to take great fun in the moment. Even Sebastian looked as if he was enjoying himself, running a gloved hand through the sand under him. "My young master, there is nothing to do at the manor. It is my duty to tell you that you have been looking rather unexecptable lately, possibly due to the stress of the Funtom company. I suggest you try to enjoy yourself today, maybe even smile." Sebastian then brought out a parasol and a lounging chair, motioning for Ciel to take a seat.

Not to far off, a body lay in the sun face down, his life taken away at sea. "Oh, how I love the beach!~" said the ruby reaper as he plunged his death scythe into the back of the corpse. Will spoke over the whirring sound that Grell was causing, "Honestly, this is not a day off, Mr. Sutcliff. You have spent almost three times the amount of vacation days you are allowed. Please try to take this seriously." Grell finished watching the cinematic record and dipped his feet into the ocean, letting just a bit of liquid soak through his precious heels before stepping back. "Mr. Sutcliff, please focus on our work. We have more than enough souls to collect and I rather not have overtime," Will fixed his glasses with his own death scythe and started to leave before a red arm pulled him back. "Oh, Will~ I do believe that I'd be more willing to do my paperwork if I had reason... Let's stay on the beach I bit more~" Grell pulled Will closer, their eyes meeting. "Mr. Sutcliff," Will then pushed Grell down, making the red shinigami become covered with sand, "We have other things to-" he then smelled the air letting his nose wrinkle at the wretched smell and narrowed his eyes while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I smell a demon."

"This blasted sun is just another reason to hate what you call 'relaxing'. Sebastian, I think I've had more than enough of the outdoors today." Ciel started to stand when he was lightly pushed down by his butler. "Don't move," whispered Sebastian. The sounds of laughter in the water stopped as they too prepared, feeling an enemy approaching. Meyrin, Finny, and Bard ran out of the water and stood in front of Ciel, making themselves a shield from whatever harm would appear. A red blur appeared before the demon's eyes and arms were wrapped around his neck. "Oh Bassy~ I'm so glad I decided to show up for work today!" Grell put his head against Sebastian's neck, "You smell so tasty~" Before Sebastian was able to destroy the red reaper's face, a death scythe was shot at Grell and latched on, pulling the shinigami away. Grell landed at the feet of the scythe's owner, William T. Spears. "Oh. It's you," Will sighed and scoffed, "I don't understand how you manage to be as much as an annoyance as Mr. Sutcliff but you do the job quite well." A sigh of relief was let out by the Phantomhive assistants and shoulders became relaxed. Sebastian then turned to his master and lifted Ciel up in his arms, "You seem to be right sir, I think it is time for us to leave." "Nonononono! Bassy, I just got here~ I'll make a deal. Stay here with me a bit longer and I'll make an effort to stop going through your drawers," Grell held his hands together and pleaded, "I'll behave~" Ciel squirmed in Sebastian's arms and sat back down in his seat, "Perhaps it is for the best. I do need some time outside and entertainment would be lovely." The idiotic trio clapped their hands together as they ran back into the ocean.

"So how do I look Bassy~ Gorgeous, I'm sure," Grell stood in front of Sebastian, wearing a blood red bikini with darker red trimmings of lace, fully complimenting the curves of Grell's feminine body. "I bought this with you in mind, my dear, though I do wish to wear less~" Will coughed aloud, wishing he could take his eyes off of the sight in front of him but it was too tempting... "Mr. Sutcliff, we do not have time for this. We must be on our way." Grell stuck his bottom lip out and fluttered his eyelashes, "Must we? I did say that I would try to do my paperwork. How about yours too?~" Will decided this was as best as the situation could get and sighed, "Just for a moment." Sebastian took the satin glove off his right hand so his Faustian Contract stayed hidden on his left. The demon shoved the crimson reaper to the side and stepped toward the tide dipping his revealed hand into the water and lightly swirling the water around his pale fingers. "I have now entered the water and enjoyed this day, my young lord. I believe we can go back now." Ciel laughed in his chair and smirked, "I'm afraid it isn't time yet. I want to love this day as much as you have so I simply must stay a bit longer." Sebastian's mouth curved into a devilish smile as he walked to his master, licking his lips, "You want to have fun? I am more than able to help with that..."

Ciel sat in the ocean, completely soaking, feeling utterly defeated. Just a few seconds ago, Ciel was lifted into the arms of his butler and rushed to the water's edge where he was the thrown into the water. "SEBASTIAN! What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?! I cannot-" "My lord," Sebastian interrupted, "I simply did as you ordered. You told me to allow you to have as much fun as I did. I mentioned how I loved the water which then you said you wanted to share such enjoyment. Are you pleased?" A smirk laid on the face of the demon as he bent over, extending a hand to his master. "Ooohh, the young lord must be furious, oh yes he is," whispered Meyrin as she watched from afar. "I think it may be time to pack up.." mumbled Bard to which Finny nodded repeatedly. Will and Grell noticed the servants packing their things and decided it was best for them to go as well. "Buh-Bye, Bassy!" called out Grell, "By the way, since I was unable to stay as much as I had wanted, our deal is off!" Grell and William grabbed their death scythes that had been stuck in the sand beside them and jumped away, into the palm trees. "Honestly," Will sighed, "Do you plan to wear that thing for the rest of the day?" Grell looked down at his attire and grinned at the clean cut shinigami, "Oh, you mean this old thing? No need to be jealous honey, I lied. I bought this bikini for you~" Grell snickered and ran his hands down Will who then stabbed the ruby shinigami, causing him to topple over and fall out of the tree, falling on his face, filling his sharp teeth and mouth with gritty sand.

Ciel still sat in the water glaring at the un-gloved hand that hovered near his face. After letting his anger fully rise to it's highest, Ciel stood up and slapped his butler putting all of his tiny force into Sebastian's face. "You god damn bastard! You are to pay for what you've done."

The next day, Sebastian was forced to do countless hours of manual labor, on his knees, bending over, all in a spare maid's dress from Meyrin's closet. Meyrin would very much need the second dress due to the extensive amount of blood pouring from her nose, staining her clothes. But Sebastian had won. Every time he would get a chance, the butler would work in front of Ciel, his elbow on the ground as he made excessive grunting and moans as he scrubbed the floors with his spare hand. Seeing the blush upon his master's face followed by a slight moan in return was proof that it was settled. Sebastian had won this game no matter what Ciel thought was punishment.

**Ahhhh, I love mental images. I'm so glad I possess a brain. I decided to let Sebastian win this story, considering Ciel won the last two. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites guys! I'll keep it up just for y'all! ;)**

**-Dren**


	4. Sick

**Salutations! I have another story for my darlings. ;) I honestly wish I could hug and meet everyone that has been so nice to me. Thanks for taking your time to favorite, follow, review or even read what I write. :) So, let's get crackin'! My topic for today: Ciel is one bitchy child. But there is plenty of ways he could become even more so. For example, he could menstruate. But seeing how that is theoretically impossible, I'll just make him sick instead.**

**-Dren**

**Title: Sick**

**Summary: Ciel falls horribly sick, making the Phantomhive residents' lives even shittier. **

**A bit of Sebaciel and some fluff :3 Maybe a kiss here and there...**

Sebastian had not been able to sleep for around a week now. Demons didn't necessarily need slumber but it would relieve him from the constant needs from his master. The pathetic servants of the house _did_ need sleep on the other hand and it began to show after the third day. Meyrin dragged herself down a dark hall, candelabra in hand, leaving from her post in front of the master's door. She carried a bundle to which she was to take to the laundry room where Finny stayed, washing the constantly soiled sheets that came from Ciel's room. Bard was to stay in the kitchen until called upstairs to which he would mop the messes from the floor. Sebastian had the most important service, tending to the poor young lord.

"Oh I'm so tired, yes I am," mumbled Meyrin as she handed over dirty laundry fresh from Ciel's room to Finnian who stood still with sadness among his face. "The young master must have a weak stomach. I feel so bad that I can do nothing to help. I just want to see him smile like Lady Elizabeth describes," replied Finny who was still strangely full of energy compared to the rest of the house, "The master is so nice to me..." "He'll feel better, I'm sure," sighed Meyrin as she left Finny, heading toward the stairs. Finny turned around and got straight to work, dipping the vomit-covered nightgown that Ciel had been wearing into bubbly water, washing as best as he could without breaking or tearing anything. He didn't mind the smell, it was all worth it if it would make his master happy.

As Bard waited until he was needed, he too worried for the master and used his spare time to look through recipes for something that could help Ciel's nausea. Bard knew that even if he found something amazing, Sebastian would refuse the idea but he tried to keep the thought out of his mind, he wanted to feel useful. Meyrin had eventually returned to her spot by Ciel's bedroom door but not before peeking into the room. Sebastian could be seen, his sleeves rolled up, lightly rubbing his master's back as they sat close together on the bed. Ciel had just put on a new gown and sat trembling, his head resting on Sebastian's chest. At night he needed the most care so he allowed Sebastian and himself to socialize and let the butler touch his back, only till he could fall asleep.

"Are you feeling any better, my young lord? Elizabeth would be displeased seeing you in a state like this." Ciel closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, "Shut up Sebastian. I don't care about Lizzie. I just want this filthy sickness to be gone." Sebastian was about to annoy Ciel further when the master leaned over and threw up into a bucket beside the bed, making a bit of a mess. Sebastian stood up and pulled on a string that was connected to a bell in the kitchen. Bard heard the ringing and nodded as he picked up his mop, "He needs to get well already."

As Bard stepped in to clean the floor and remove the bucket, Sebastian lifted the child up and set him in the tub of the bathroom and let the water warm up and flow as it tickled Ciel's toes. The butler wet a washcloth and pulled it up against Ciel's mouth, wiping the vomit off of his cheeks. His face was flushed, possibly from the sickness itself or because the demon was so near. Ciel laid his head back and breathed in deeply until he eventually drifted into sleep. Sebastian smiled and continued to care for him until all was clean and the master was tucked into bed.

The mornings would continue as they have always been though things had an overall more hectic feeling. Ciel would awake by himself, just as soon as Sebastian would send the slaved servants to bed. Hearing the master's call, Sebastian walked into Ciel's room with a damp towel and press it against the lord's head. "Sebastian! Why do you waste such time trying to fix something that must be done on it's own?!" Ciel pushed Sebastian's arm away and grimaced, "What I do need is my tea served, the paperwork finished, lunch prepared, the garden tended to, the house thoroughly cleaned, and some way you can actually make use of yourself. Do you think you can do that?" Sebastian just smiled, nodded, and bowed as he left the room. He would always do what Ciel wanted, not only because of their bond but because Sebastian really did care for the boy.

Ciel continued his angry fit and went around the house kicking tables and pushing vases only to stop and smack a painting down to the floor. Meyrin, Finny, and Bard followed not far behind, picking up whatever was destroyed and cleaned up the filth. Sebastian continued the ever-growing list of chores until he felt as if something was wrong and rushed to his master's side dropping the gardening tools into the bushes he had just been trimming. Ciel was found upon the floor, sweating and unconscious, in a fetal position. "I didn't see what happened! He just fell, yes he did!" screamed Meyrin as she pointed to the body on the floor. Finny lay sobbing as Bard tried to explain, "I was bending down to pick up this painting of the Queen and when I lifted meh head, I heard Meyrin scream." Sebastian wasted no time and whisked Ciel away to the master bedroom.

Sebastian looked at the boy below him and bit his lip. Ciel must have hit the ground rather hard leaving what would become a black eye on his left side, something the eyepatch couldn't cover. Sebastian ran his fingers across Ciel's face and wiped the moisture away as he looked at the rest of Ciel's composure. The boy's hair was ratted and dirty, his clothes were sticking to the clammy skin, and he was incredibly pale. Sebastian's face grew sadder and he bent his head down as he whispered in Ciel's ear, "My young lord, give me an order. Let me make you safe again. Let me hold you in my arms." Sebastian lifted his hands up and removed his silk ivory gloves and tossed them away. He held Ciel's face in his hands and laughed at the feeling. Never had he felt the lord's skin against his own. "My young lord, you never cease to amaze me. You're skin is so soft, so pure, so perfect." Then reality sunk back in and Sebastian's smile faded away, "Please let me help you..." The butler then leaned in and kissed Ciel's lips and felt the heat contained within his breath to which Ciel fluttered his eyes open.

Sebastian quickly pulled himself away from his master's face and jumped off the bed. "I apologize, my young lord. You fell in the hallway and caused a great deal of damage to your face. Would you like me to provide you with a mirror?" Ciel nodded slowly and looked away from the demon thinking over what just happened, 'Did he really?...' Sebastian returned and handed a mirror to Ciel at which he looked at his reflection seeing the bruise forming under his left eye. Ciel frowned, not at his image but of the situation from earlier. His eyes narrowed and he turned to Sebastian, slapping the demon. "How dare you push yourself upon me? Do I mean nothing to you?! Did you for once think about what I had wanted?!" Sebastian bowed and reached for the door knob when Ciel called out, "Wait! Sebastian... Come here." The butler turned around and stood an arms length away from his master. Ciel rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Beside me." Sebastian came closer and looked in to Ciel's sapphire eye. "Sebastian, I order you to make me well again...In any way you want." Sebastian's eyes widened at this statement and a smirk rolled over his face. He got down on one knee and put his hand over his heart, "Yes, my lord."

As Sebastian crept closer to the bed, his eyes glowed magenta and fiery with craving. Ciel tilted his head back and allowed space for the demon to begin his work, nipping gently and kissing the warm skin. Sebastian then returned to Ciel's face and layed his lips upon the others' holding the back of the boy's head. Ciel backed away to breathe making the butler chuckle and cradle him. More kisses were placed upon Ciel, covering his cheeks and neck as the room dimmed as night drifted by. "My young lord, do you feel well?" Ciel smirked and replied, "No, I don't believe you are finished."

Sebastian watched over Ciel that night to make sure his 'therapy' had worked. Ciel no longer had any stomach pains or nausea to which the servants were very glad to hear. "Finny! Did you see the master? I do believe I saw a smile across his face, yes I did!" giggled Meyrin. "I think you're right Meyrin! Ever since he got better, he seems so joyful! I guess he really does feel better!" gleamed Finny, completely oblivious of Ciel's reasons.

**Hey! Hoped you liked it! This was one of those stories where you just keep writing and a story kind of forms. I was pleased at the end though! So the blackeye thing was from my own personal experience. I had just dyed my hair bright pink and I had a nasty fall and messed my eye up real bad. Later that week, I went to Petland to poke the ferrets and was stared at by the customers and this super preppy girl I knew who worked there. I must have looked like I got in some fight or something with the blackeye. Where I live it's a very rich town so I left a great impression. :) I'll update again soon!**

**-Dren**


	5. A Normal Day in the Life of Grell

**Wow. I have a bunch of fanfics I haven't been able to finish but I promise I'll start getting focused again. So let me thank a few of you special people! It brings a tear upon my cheek. :) Anywho, enough blabbering. Grell is a stalker. That is a known fact. And that is also my subject for today! And as I said before, I'll start working on the endings for my other stories. Maybe I'll release one per every other day? Depends on how lazy I am or how much I can't think or a good video game comes out. Damn Bioshock Infinite keeps getting pushed back. :( Whatever, love ya!**

**-Dren**

**Title: A Normal Day in the Life of Grell Sutcliff**

**Summary: While the Phantomhive manor is out, Grell is creeping around the mansion and rummages through stuff...**

**No yaoi but there is hints of Sebaciel and Grell is one hell of a slutty creature and gets frisky and jacks off.**

Ciel sat in his office, chai tea in hand as he watched his butler walk into the room. "What new occurrence must you bother me with now?" Ciel set his teacup down next to a slice of fresh lime cheesecake and glared at Sebastian who then bowed. "My lord, I have an envelope for you." Sebastian handed the letter to Ciel who saw the familiar red stamp upon it. After reading the item thoroughly, Ciel lifted his head and spoke, "It seems that we are to go on a holiday." Sebastian looked puzzled and responded, "A holiday young master? In this season?" The young master brought a fork full of his dessert to his mouth and fed himself. After chewing, Ciel spoke up, "Yes, indeed, tell me, have you ever heard of a pastime known as bear baiting?" The butler thought to himself then smiled, "The notion does sound entertaining but I'm afraid I've not heard of it. Indulge me sir?" Ciel nodded then continued, "A bear is chained to a fence, it is then surrounded by vicious dogs which slowly bite and kill it." Sebastian chuckled, "That sounds like something only a human would dream up." Ciel took another bite of his cake then proceeded with the topic, "It was banned back in 1835 when the cruelty to animals act was instated. However, there was still a loophole. The attack dogs that they used were not banned so a new game developed." Sebastian grinned, "They used dogs to attack dogs? Let's see, would that be dog baiting?" Ciel became serious and looked up at his butler, "There is a village where it is quite popular, known as Houndsworth. It has long been known for raising fierce hunting dogs but they take it further. It breaks Her Majesty's heart so we'll secure the village as land for a royal estate, a simple pretext to end the atrocities." Sebastian's eyes widened, "A village full of dogs?" Ciel blinked, "Yes, why?" Sebastian smiled and bowed, "Well please forgive me master, this seems a rather insignificant task for one of your station to take on." Ciel placed his hands upon his desk and grew angry, "Sebastian! You should know by now that I have my reasons. This is indeed a task fit for a Phantomhive."

The next morning, The entire Phantomhive residents set off to the village of Houndsworth causing the servants great joy. "Meyrin! Can you believe this? We get to leave the mansion! I'm so excited!" chirped Finny. Meyrin giggled, "I'm thrilled too, Finny! Happy, yes I am!" Bardroy finished packing up the carriages and helped Tanaka into his seat, "Are you ready guys?" The trio climbed in and sang and clapped together, "HOLIDAY, HOLIDAY, WE'RE GOING ON A HOLIDAY!~" As the residents left, someone still lurked behind.

"Ooooohh, I remember where my sweet Bassy lives~ I'll just go for a visit!" Grell jumped over the back gate and the bushes that still resembled a skull shape the Grell had once trimmed them into. Running around the corner, he thought he heard a faint song leaving the area but decided to ignore it. "I'm here Bassy!~" yelled Grell as he opened the front doors but saw no one. "Huh? Where is everyone?" The red reaper felt too lazy to actually search around the incredibly large mansion so he did the next best thing. "Bassy! Oh, Bassy? Do you hear me?" Grell knocked plenty of plates down to the floor, shattering them all. "Oh no! Look what my clumsy self did. I hope I don't break more~" The shinigami the ran into the nearest hallway and pushed paintings and vases down, stabbing the carpet with his weak 'death scythes' that looked strangely like normal scissors. 'Hmmm...' thought Grell, 'I guess no one is home. I guess I'll have to make myself comfortable...'

As a small child would, Grell first stuffed his face with any food that Sebastian carefully prepared ignoring the immense work that was engraved in every bite. "Oh Bassy, you are such a great cook! Though I know what would taste better..." Grell slowly ran his hand down his chest and stopped right above his bellybutton before diving lower with quickness and force. "Oooooohhh, YES~ B-Bassy!" Grell snapped back in reality when he noticed both hands were sticky instead of one. "Oh! I forgot I was still holding cake." Grell lifted his hand out and thought of him and Sebastian. Grell blushed then continued on his adventure.

"These must be the servant's quarters. How dull." The room was plain white, nothing much on the walls except two windows at opposite sides of the wall, somewhat depressing. "Oh well, there must be _something_ worth value here." He first saw Tanaka's bed which smelled like baby shampoo and dust. After a disgusted face, he then met up with Finnian's bed then held a very pleasurable scent tinted with sugar. "Oh, Finny, who knew you were delicious? You may be a little young for me but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself." Grell took Finny's bed sheets and held them up to his face, breathing in the teen's smell. After a giggle, Grell dropped it on the floor and continued on. "Oh, this is the older chap's bed. Bardroy, wasn't it?" Grell's nose wrinkled at what he saw: pillows were stained with drool, the bed was practically off it's frame, a pair of boxers hung off the end of the nearby dresser, everything was a pigsty. "Oh NO! This is disguising! how could someone sleep in a place like this? I'm sure Bassy would-" Grell stopped for a moment then recalled why he was here. "Oh BASSY~"

The hallways were endless, so many rooms which contained nothing in them, nothing of worth anyways. As the red reaper continued on, his legs became heavier and heavier as he began to drag himself around. Opening another door, he found a furnished room with maid dresses on the wall along with a sniper rifle in the corner. "Oh! This is the annoying girl's room." Grell's eyes rolled and then narrowed and the thought of the stupid girl having the privilege to be in the presence of Sebastian more than he. "What does that little _slut_ have here?" Looking through her drawers, Grell could only find ugly white bloomers and bras which were, sadly, of no use to him. At the bottom of the drawer, though, were two pictures of Sebastian. One held the image of Sebastian smiling while holding a cat while the other was of Sebastian with a hand running through his hair. "Who does the little _bitch_ think she is?! Well fuck her." Grell placed the pictures into the pocket of his treasured red jacket and then pulled out his death scythes. "Let's make this room pretty, huh?"

After the Meyrin's room was completely destroyed, the shinigami continued looking for Sebastian's room as he did before, a smile of satisfaction over his face. After turning the corner of yet another hallway, he saw a door open, sun lighting the adjacent wall. Looking in, Grell saw a small desk scattered with papers with the words Funtom all over them. "Oh, this must belong to the brat. He gets everything his pathetic heart desires." Grell breathed in and caught a scent that burned his chest with great pain and caused the reaper to choke. "Ahhhh, how nice this feels. Only a demon could give me such pleasure~ I'm close."

Running to a door connected to the study, Grell entered Ciel's room and felt as if sharp pins were stabbing his chest. "He seems to be with this kid all the time. I could break him easily if I wanted to. I just don't want Bassy too mad, that's all." Lifting the covers of Ciel's bed there were two outlines of bodies that slept there the night before, one of a small size that was curled into a ball and the other was a very tall man on his side. A pair of silk black boxers laid on a chair over the master's nightgown. Lifting the undergarments, Grell noticed that the size was too large to be the for the boy. "No, no. This is not true. It can't. The brat?!" Grell closed his eyes when he felt tears emerge and wiped them away with the silky drawers. "Yes, these are definitely his." Grell tucked them into his pocket and left the room, not even caring to tear up this room like Meyrin's. What was the use?

Grell just wanted to leave, to run from everything. He really thought today would be filled with love and hope but the burning smell of Sebastian actually caused hurt whenever the reaper breathed. He needed to get out before he collapsed. "Where the hell is the god damn exit?!" Heels kept clapping against the ground until the sound began to slow down. Grell clenched his teeth and held his chest as he felt the pain grow immensely. Grell reached for a wall to put his hand upon to help himself up but instead fell forward when he pushed against a door. "B-Bassy...This is your room isn't it? I smell musk and other brilliant flavors." Grell chuckled as he looked around. The room was painted white with black trimmings and a large bed was found with dark bed covers, the color of ash. Grell felt more water come from his eyes until he looked over a note on the side of Sebastian's dresser. It read:

_My young lord, please refrain yourself from touching my undergarments. I need them greatly. _

_Forever in your service, _

_Sebastian_

The stings from Grell's lungs seemed to have healed when he giggled. "Oh Bassy, I need you!" The shinigami made himself comfortable upon the demon's bed and began his work...

Pluto ran into his new home and began jumping on everything and chewing furniture. "No!" cried Finny, "You have to stop that before the master gets mad!" Finny turned around and looked at the shattered dishes on the floor. "Plu-Plu! You already managed to break the china?!" Walking through the halls he peeked into the kitchen and saw all the cake and scones were eaten. "Oh no! Sebastian will be so mad, yes he will!" said Meyrin when she looked over Finnian's shoulder. Pluto lifted his head and began to growl as he headed up the stairs and into Sebastian's room.

"Ohh, oh, OH, YES!" Grell screamed as he was enjoying himself. "BASSY~" His fun then ended when a bite went straight to his neck. Turning around, the red reaper saw a grey blur as a dog began to form in front of him. "Gaahhhh! Oh please I don't want to die now!" yelled Grell as he was backed into a corner. Grell turned and saw a window from Sebastian's room and jumped out making sure his jacket with the precious treasures were still with him. "I'll be back Bassy!"

Sebastian sighed, "I already know that mutt has made a mess in the house. Must we keep him?" Ciel smirked and stood with his head against the butler's chest, "Would something like last night make you feel better?" Sebastian smiled and rolled his fingers along the side of Ciel's waist. "Can we make that an order?" Ciel scoffed and then an idea entered his mind, "If I can have your boxers afterwards, I'll order it to be one hell of a night." Sebastian's stared at Ciel with lust but his magenta eyes quickly faded when he saw the mess about the house. A large amount of work was needed but the situation became odd as he smelled strawberries and blood. Upon seeing the mess on his bed, Sebastian almost fainted and showed his true form at the same time.

Grell continued to place Sebastian's undergarments to his face and looked at the pictures he had stolen. His sharped teeth tore at the silk fabric as he licked the lining. Though, there was a question at the back of Grell's mind. Why was there two imprints on Ciel's bed?

**Sigh, hey guys! I feel so tired. Anyway, I got another story finished so that's good. And in case you didn't understand the title with the story, the title is sarcastic. **

**-Dren**


	6. Valentine's Day

**Hello, hello, hello! To all those people who tell me to update, I'm doing this for you. Why, you ask yourself? Because I like it when people rush me. It gets me focused. Anyway, I wrote some of this story while in Pre-cal today. If you didn't already know, I'm a senior and I'm already starting to not care about a damn thing. I have two tests on Monday too, one for Pre-cal, the other for Economics. Meh, I don't care. So, let's get to the topic: Valentine's Day. I thought of this a while back when I first started writing but I thought I'd wait till February to release it but I don't even know if I'll be obsessed with Kuroshitsuji at that point in time so I'm putting it up now. Thank you ladies and gents!**

**-Dren**

**Title: Valentine's Day**

**Summary: It's the month of love and Lizzie has much to give while some people want Sebastian to be their Valentine...**

**Sebaciel, fluff**

Ciel stared at his reflection. He wore a suit of bright red with rose trimmings and hearts stitched onto his left pocket. Even his eyepatch was swapped for the holiday and replaced with one in the shape of a black heart, sprinkled with glitter. Ciel took a deep breaths as he saw himself in the in the mirror that seemed to be the only decoration of his bright white and empty bedroom. Lizzie had made him dress in this and he would eventually be forced to greet her as she waited downstairs.

Three days prior to the wretched day he was to fear, Ciel was unaware of the upcoming season due to the immense amount of work that from his Funtom Toy Company which would forever continue as long as he was a Phantomhive. Ciel sat in his study as he did almost everyday and looked over the papers that asked for his support and money. "Really? A request from some sort of home-run printing press?" Ciel threw the paper at the desk and scoffed, "What a stupid and useless fool. I have better things to do with myself than pay attention to people with no future." Two knocks were heard at the door followed by the entrance of the tall, handsome butler dressed in black. "Good morning, my lord. I come with your afternoon tea. Is tieguanyin acceptable?" Ciel sighed and rolled his eyes, "Sebastian, I'm obviously busy. Could you hurry with your chores and leave me in peace?" Sebastian placed the tea on the left side of Ciel and stood behind him. After seeing no response from his master, Sebastian cleared his throat and spoke, "My lord, it is my duty to inform you that an upcoming date with Lady Elizabeth is near." Ciel dropped his pen and turned in his chair to look into the demon's eyes. With a scowl, Ciel growled, "What the hell do you mean? When was that planned?! I have no records of such event!" Sebastian chuckled and leaned closer, making sure his master could feel his cool breath upon his lips, "There is a legend that comes from Rome where an emperor by the name of Claudius II had trouble getting soldiers to join his military league. He believed the reason for this difficult time was because the Roman men did not want to leave their lovers and families so the emperor passed a law that cancelled all weddings and engagements. A saint, however, defied Claudius II and continued to perform marriages for lovers in secret. Upon hearing his actions, Claudius II ordered the saint to be beaten with clubs and have his head removed. But while in prison, he was visited by a young girl who he became madly in love with. Before his death on the fourteenth of February, he wrote her his last letter on which he signed his name, 'From your Valentine'. That is the story of Saint Valentine and how Valentine's Day came to be."

Ciel's pulse as his heart began to beat faster as he realized what would be occurring soon. "What the hell does Lizzie even want? I don't pay attention to her ramblings! What does she even _like_?" Sebastian grinned at Ciel, "My lord, would you like my assistance? If I couldn't help my master with such a simple task such as this, what kind of butler would I be?"

Downstairs, the trio of servants were gathered in conversation. Standing in the main entertainment room, both Finnian and Bardroy were both eyeing the object that Meyrin held out in her hands. "I'm sorry Meyrin, but what exactly is it?" Finny slightly poked the plush creature. "Finny! It's a cat! I made it myself and tried very hard, yes I did!" Bard laughed and shot Meyrin down, "It looks more like a pig, ya know. And why is it wearing clothes?" Meyrin brought the stuffed pet to her chest and grew cross. Speaking quickly, she blurted, "It's obviously a cat wearing a tail coat! It's for Sebastian for Valentine's Day and I know how much he likes kittens and such so I sewed this myself and dressed it as he!" Finny smiled, showing his bright teeth, "Oh, that's perfect Meyrin! I think Sebastian will love it!" Meyrin sighed and held her arms and toy at her sides, "I sure hope so..."

The next day, a package arrived at the front of the manor holding an ensemble for Ciel. A note sat on top of the clothing and read as is:

_My dearest Ciel,_

_This Valentine's day I hope to give my love to you in hopes of you returning the favor. Please except this gift and wear it the day of our meeting._

_Love, Lizzie_

Ciel scoffed after his butler read the note to him. "I can promise you Sebastian that Lizzie did not write that. I'm sure the original was pages long and her nanny fixed it up for her. Hold up the clothes for me." The demon did so making Ciel hold his breath. "That is... I cannot wear that." Sebastian smiled and bowed, "My lord, if I may say so, I think it is absolutely necessary for you to do so. It would make Valentine's day go much smoother." Ciel had suddenly turned soft and put his head down. He didn't want Elizabeth in that way. Yes, the little bit of childhood he had with her was nice but he was never able to feel content with their marriage waiting to happen. He didn't want Lizzie to be his Valentine at all. "My lord, are you feeling well?" Ciel's mood switched to normalcy. "Sebastian, don't be stupid. I wouldn't let anything as trivial as who would be my Valentine bring me down." Sebastian stood with a puzzled look upon his face, "But master, I didn't mention anything like that. Whatever do you mean? Do you not love Lady Elizabeth?" Ciel's eyes shot open as he realized what he had said. He then tried to recover himself, "Yes, what does it matter? I do not need a love life or anything of the sort. Now begone, Sebastian. Leave me to my work." The butler stayed where he was and smirked, "Master, who do you care for the most? Who do you wish to be your Valentine? As childlike as it sounds, a Valentine is worth very much. It is as if giving someone your heart and all feelings contained, love and hate. It is giving someone a part of you." Ciel blushed and covered his face with his sleeve to hide his face as he spoke, "Sebastian, I need time alone." The demon bowed and continued to walk to the door but paused for one last sentence, "Being in love with someone is nothing to be ashamed about, even I wish to give a Valentine to my beloved."

Ciel stared at the ceiling that night after he bathed himself, refusing to let Sebastian in, and dressed himself. "Why does the thought of such a stupid day give me sorrow? I don't understand..." A voice echoed through the room, answering his question, "That is love, my lord." Ciel rose up and looked around the room, seeing no one. There wasn't even a shadow to lurk in considering the time of day Ciel retired at. It still seemed to be afternoon though they sky was slightly grey. "Sebastian?..." Ciel leaped off his bed and looked outside to see his butler trimming the garden with care but with his eyes upon Ciel's joined with a smirk. Sebastian put his tools down and continued to stare at his master and mouthed the words 'Yes, my lord.' before he disappeared. Ciel didn't remember saying anything but thinking, 'Help me.'

Another day had passed leaving only twenty-four hours before the holiday came around. Ciel wasn't able to go to sleep the night before as he stayed up to think about what love was. Sure he loved his family he once had but he wanted to feel a different connection with somebody, he had lost everyone else. The only bond he could think of was between his butler and himself but that was unspeakable. Sebastian entered as if on cue and opened the windows letting the light of morning set through the resting place. "Good morning, my young lord. What sort of refreshments would you care for this morning?" Ciel felt incredibly sick since he saw the gift from his fiancee and shook his head, "I don't care for anything this morning." Sebastian nodded and headed towards Ciel's closet to pick the master's clothing for the day. As he bent down to undress the boy, Sebastian brought up the tender subject, "Have you thought of someone to receive your gift yet? It is tradition after all," Sebastian looked deep into Ciel's single eye and ran his fingers through the child's hair. "I have already chosen mine. My one and only." Ciel stood with only his shorts on when he decided what he wanted. He wanted Sebastian.

"Sebastian I want-" The butler held a finger against his masters lips and hushed him, "My lord, it isn't Valentine's Day yet. Just wait. Now, I'm afraid I must leave the house for today. After all, you did tell me to find Lady Elizabeth's present." Sebastian quickly finished dressing Ciel and dashed out the door. Ciel was left standing alone and whispered, "I want you..."

The day continued and Ciel sat at his desk, twirling his pen among the papers he needed to sign or refuse. After sometime, pictures emerged and formed into shapes: One of a raven, another of a smirk upon a male's face with long black hair. Ciel quickly crumpled the paper and tossed it into a nearby waste basket. He didn't need any idiotic crushes.

The demon returned home sometime late the same day. Ciel was still sitting at his desk with his hands cupping the front of his face. Upon hearing the velvet voice call for his name, he quickly set his hands upon his lap. "Damn it Sebastian! What could've possibly made you stay out so long?" Sebastian smirked and held up an envelope, "Really master, you should have learned by now that you must be more specific. This here is a letter for Lady Elizabeth confessing your undying love and devotion to her in the shape of a poem. A truly loving gift." Ciel grew angry and stood up thrusting his fists on the table. "Then why in hell did you stay out so damn long?!" Sebastian sighed and smiled, "What? Were you worried for my safety? I can take care of myself." The demon then left the room, feeling content with nothing more to say.

Ciel went to bed again that night without any assistance from Sebastian. Ciel kept turning over and over in his bed muttering things like, "Stupid butler," or "So trivial," untill he felt strong wind enter the room along with his hand being held by another. "My lord, it is the day of love. Midnight." Ciel should have pulled his hand away but didn't. It felt nice. Sebastian pulled out a box and opened it revealing a silver ring with a sapphire stone upon it. "This, my lord, is why I was gone today. I needed to find the perfect gift for my Valentine." Sebastian pulled Ciel up and held the boy's hand against his chest, letting his master feel the butler's heartbeat. "This is for you. For you, my Ciel." Sebastian slipped the ring on which shined in the light showing the words, OUR BOND IS EVERLASTING, FOREVER GROWING, IT IS LOVE. Ciel felt a tear roll down his cheek as he looked at the man he loved.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry. I have nothing to give you return. I didn't know this would happen." He felt more tears fall from his face that landed upon his thighs as his head was bent down. Sebastian giggled as he brought Ciel's face to his, "You already have, Ciel. You have given me this smile." Ciel lifted his hand to his cheeks and felt a strange feeling rub against his fingers. He had forgotten what a smile felt like. Sebastian leaned but stopped before his lips met with his master's, "My lord, may I?" The boy chuckled and replied, "My name is Ciel," before he pushed himself further and met his lips to Sebastian's.

Meyrin had also stayed awake late that night to give Sebastian her gift but had stopped to see why her master's door was opened. Through the crack in the door, she saw everything play out. "This is wonderful, yes it is... Oh...yes, so great." Meyrin wiped her nosebleed with her stuffed cat. This was the best Valentine's Day she would've ever hoped for.

Morning came and Ciel stared at his reflection. He still wore his red suit and his silly eyepatch. In his hand he held the letter that Sebastian wrote the day before but Ciel had tore it in half. The best present he could give Lizzie was the truth. He was in love with Sebastian. Ciel took one last look at his ring from his butler and breathed in as he walked downstairs to meet with Lizzie.

**So the whole stuffed cat looking like a pig was a joke off of my favorite game, The World Ends With You. If you are unfamiliar with the title but played Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, the characters appeared in Traverse Town. Also, the type of tea that Sebastian serves Ciel is real, not just a bunch of jumbled up letters. Anyway, this story was much longer than I had planned. Words just kept going and here I ended up. Well good night or good morning my friends, depending on what time you read this. Have sweet dreams or a wonderful day.**

**-Dren**


	7. Nightmares

**Hello there, my loves! Got another drabble for ya! I decided I needed a hot one so here it is. Topic? That would be: Nightmares. What makes you in a more flirtatious mood than waking up in pure horror and fear? Practically everything but for the Phantomhive Manor, it's enough to get emotions up and running. Btw, I absolutely HATE it when I'm reading a story and the timeline of events doesn't make sense so let's say this chapter is after Ciel went to France and before the final episode. So, I'll shut up for now and leave my lovely guests to reading. Enjoy~**

**-Dren**

**Title: Nightmares**

**Summary: Ciel is in need of help after his constant nightmares and Sebastian can help with that...**

**Sebaciel, C'mon, it's the only reason stories like fanfics are craved.**

He couldn't breathe, only heat and ash would enter his lungs. Ciel could feel his skin burning and begin to fall off in chunks as he looked around himself, seeing little pieces of pale flesh in a trail behind him as he ran through the mansion. Turning the last corner, Ciel saw his father, distorted with his mother staring at him, blood running from their combined mouth and stitchings creating a pool that stained the ground red. The boy fell to the floor in tears as he tried to cover the holes that now existed throughout his broken body showing the bone and muscles inside. Upon taking another look at his parents, he saw nothing but the figure of Angela laughing before feathers shattered the entire room leaving the walls barren and white, everything blindingly 'pure' except the blood on the floor. From the dark liquid, a body formed into the shape of Ciel's late aunt. Madame Red giggled and revealed a knife, slitting her nephew's wrists and bending over for a second blow upon the corners of Ciel's mouth followed by his tongue.

Ciel awakened with great agony and tears as he tried to remind himself that it was just his imagination and how he should never be seen like this. Sebastian had his ear up to Ciel's bedroom door listening to his master express his pain in tiny muffled squeaks. Sebastian understood that his master had experienced many things that no human should ever go through. The demon only hoped that Ciel would finally ask for his help for the nightmares would cause his master cry three times that night.

Ciel turned and let his cold feet meet up with the floor, feeling his pulse in his neck and arms. Getting out of bed, he entered his bathroom and washed his face of any evidence that he had just let some emotion show. Looking into the mirror, Ciel saw his face, the face of a child. His mouth turned downward and he left the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Walking back into bed, Ciel whimpered and put his arms around his head, mentally bracing himself for whatever dream would appear next.

Ciel was held by his waist with a blade up to his neck, already tearing through slowly at an excruciating rate. Ash tightened his grip and challenged Sebastian to claim his prize. Ciel's vision blurred as he only saw black with two bright magenta eyes gleaming across from him and felt a stinging pain in his stomach. Looking down, the lord saw a number of kitchen utensils horribly engraved into his abdomen and heard a chuckle from his butler before everything was dark. Next, he was young again, playing with the animals from his Funtom's Noah's Ark set with Lizzie except he couldn't smile. Lizzie stood up and pushed him down screaming that he never loved nor cared for her. Ciel tried to speak but had fallen backwards onto the steaming brand that had scarred his back. He once again felt the searing pain convulse through his body.

Hearing another silenced scream, Sebastian felt hesitant as he reached for the doorknob that had been teasing him ever since the second wave of tears started to flow. It was torture having to listen to the absolute sorrow his master let out in small gasps, but Sebastian was useless without his master's orders. Ciel ran his fingers through his hair and rocked himself, feeling insanity dawn upon him until sleep once again dragged him away

Ciel laid on the London streets with fiery havoc all around yet he hadn't began to notice the destruction that played out before the city, instead his attention ws primarily upon what was walking towards him. Sebastian watched his master scoot away as his steps echoed, showing his large mouth incredibly full of sharp teeth pointing outwards. The demon had changed his image allowing his natural claw-like hands extend far away from his body and held his once-master onto the floor. Ciel tried to scream but his mouth was invaded by a dark mist that the demon had spread around the two, the smoke drilling it's way into the boy's eyes. Ciel felt his entire being being choked and stripped away, far more painful than any torture he had endured before. Sebastian was collecting his soul. Ciel could feel his body dripping away, letting just a rotted carcass take it's place. He could feel the absence of cheeks but rather protruding bones sticking from his face. Last, he saw his beloved butler race for the rest of Ciel's body, his enormous mouth ready to clench it's teeth into the long desired feast.

Ciel wasn't able to hold onto his words any longer and a loud screech for Sebastian was let into the air. The demon had quickly burst through the door and picked the boy up setting the child upon his lap as the two sat in the middle of the bed. Ciel buried his face deep into Sebastian letting his emotions run wild and into the latter's tail coat. The butler too, was frightened and had showed it in his labored breathing, panting as he rubbed his master's back. After a sort of steadiness came into place, Sebastian broke the silence, "My young lord, may I question you as to what your nightmares were or as if there is anything I can help with?" Ciel sat up a bit but with his face still entirely upon Sebastian's chest. Every breath the boy took was beautiful, the sensation of the alluring smell the demon had was a delicacy. "It was nothing, Sebastian. Trivial dreams, I assure you." Sebastian excused himself from his spot on the bed leaving Ciel feeling as if he was a child without a toy. The butler left the room, candelabra in hand.

"S-Sebastian? Where..?" Ciel sat in the darkness, his hand reaching into the air waiting for some response in return. After a long silence, Ciel slowly let his arm down and laid back down with the covers over his head letting some tears trickle off his precious face. "Don't cry, my young lord. I only left to gather a few of my belongings." Sebastian slightly lifted the sheet off of Ciel to show that he was still there and began to place his own pillow upon the bed, leaving his dear watch and gloves upon Ciel's nightstand. "If you don't mind my lord, please move over." Ciel was in shock but obeyed, leaving room for his butler to lie down. Sebastian brought his master closer and lay him against his own chest, "Now, please do tell me what is the matter."'

"Well, first there were my parents and Madame Red, followed by Ash and..." Ciel swallowed, "You. Then there was Lizzie and the awful branding. But when I felt the most alone, you appeared again and..." Ciel turned so his head was face down upon Sebastian and whimpered. Sebastian ran his cool fingers upon the very thin fabric of Ciel's nightgown, sending shivers through the boy. Sebastian's fingers traveled higher and his touches were felt throughout his master's hair, ruffling the midnight-colored strands. Ciel turned his face so his voice could be heard and asked Sebastian, "How will it feel when you take my soul? How will you go about doing it?"

Sebastian cleared his throat and answered, "Master, it seems to be a different feeling for every individual. For most, there comes immense pain and sorrow, tearing at every bit of whatever they have made themselves. But, there have been a recorded few for which the final deportation is absolute bliss, the pain almost heavenly. This occurs when there is an unbreakable bond that can never be shattered even after the soul has vanished from the prey. I believe this is what you humans refer to as love." Sebastian squeezed Ciel a little in hopes of enlightening the boy and lift his spirits but was only met with the opposite.

"Why the hell," Ciel stopped briefly to sob, "Would you tell me tales of such agony?! What do you stand to gain from further engraving into me what harsh feelings I will endure?! Just go the fuck away!" Ciel began to struggle and use his strength to push Sebastian off the bed but to no avail. "Master, why are you upset? I was only describing what you wished. If anything, I had hoped you would feel happier." In seeing there was no use trying to move Sebastian away, Ciel leapt off the bed and shouted, "You are to tell me I should feel joy in the upcoming event of you taking my being while I shudder feeling alone and empty, with a sensation that eats away at what I have left?!" Sebastian too got up and widened his eyes at his master, "No, young lord. I am saying there is a chance for you to feel the opposite, the happiness of giving yourself away and trusting the other to take care of you. That is what love is, am I not correct?"

Ciel took plenty of steps back and felt his back against the wall creating a gap between the couple. "What are you implying?!" Sebastian started to make his way around to meet up with Ciel but stopped himself, "Master, I do apologize if I disturbed you in any way but I felt as if there was a difference in relation between the two of us than others." Ciel dropped to the floor and tried to soak everything in. Yes, he had very strong feelings for his butler. Sebastian would always smile at Ciel, leaving the child with such fantasies between the two. This only made the nightmares even more terrifying, seeing his love destroy him like that. Sebastian appeared kneeling before his master and their eyes met, "My young lord, I didn't mean to startle you." Sebastian took time to pause and breathe in very deep, "I feel a very strong emotion towards you that I have still yet not been able to grasp." Sebastian leaned in and let his forehead touch the other's. "I believe I love you, master." Sebastian kissed the top of Ciel's head then lifted himself up to collect his items and begin to head back to his own room.

Ciel sat alone and in silence, his knees brought into himself with his hands resting upon them. "He's gone..." Rubbing his eyes, Ciel stood up and went into the bathroom to wash his face again but stopped and felt the spot where Sebastian had placed his lips. "S...S-Sebastian." Ciel continued to rummage around his bathroom as reality began to catch up, "Sebastian." He stared at himself in the mirror, realizing what he had just missed out on, "Sebastian!"

"Master..." Sebastian set his pillow on his bed as it was before and placed his gloves and watch in it's rightful drawer, "I will never know what I did wrong." Sebastian began to undress himself, first with unbuttoning his tail coat and neatly hanging it as it should be. "I will always try to make you happy," Sebastian had already taken of his shoes and vest and had began to unbutton his shirt. Ciel was heard stomping through the halls without any pause or trip. "Damn it, Sebastian!" Ciel entered his butler's room and gasped at seeing the demon's bare chest in the piercing moonlight. "My lord! What brings you here? I wasn't expecting you." Ciel walked up to Sebastian and placed his soft hand against his skin. "I love you too."

Sebastian bent slightly and kissed Ciel, using his tongue to feel the inside of his prey, lapping at the warmth. The couple eventually made their way to Sebastian's bed at which the demon broke the kiss and began to remove the nightgown of his master. Ciel followed and in turn undid the fastening on Sebastian's trousers letting their once cool body heat up against the other. "My lord," Sebastian held onto Ciel's face with one hand and pulled the waist of the undressed boy with his other hand, "Please allow me." Sebastian laid kisses around Ciel's neckline and began to suckle lightly at which he would lick over the newly formed markings. Ciel dug his nails into the back of the demon as he roamed the body with his other hand. The pair moaned as they were both pleasured almost as if in a harmony. "Master-" Ciel stopped kissing and biting Sebastian's shoulder and interrupted, "Ciel. My name is Ciel." Sebastian chuckled and continued, "Please put your trust in me tonight. I will treat you well." Ciel smiled, "I have always trusted you, Sebastian. I'm ready."

That night, Ciel felt as if he did give his soul over. It was like Sebastian mentioned before, it was blissful and created an unbreakable bond. Afterwards, Ciel laid in the arms of Sebastian as they shared his bed. "Sebastian, thanks for everything." Sebastian looked over and presented his master with a smile filled with sadness, "Please don't thank me. It only further crushes me to think that someday..." Ciel climbed on his lover and laid his mouth upon the soft lips of Sebastian then cooed to the other, "I'm not afraid anymore. My last moments will be peaceful. And I will forever be a part of you, that is all I could wish for." Ciel snuggled back down into his partner and drifted into sleep, his dreams painted with colors of black and red, that of Sebastian. Sebastian waited until the boy was asleep until he decided it was okay for himself to get rest as well. Sebastian planted one last kiss on the young lord before whispering the words, "I love you, Ciel."

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you guys liked this one. Personally, I liked it better than some of my previous ones so I guess I'll be signing off now. Talk to you later, my darlings~**

**-Dren**


	8. Attraction

**Greetings! Real quick, a special thanks to Promocat and Crying Silently, thanks for reviewing and reminding me to update. Super appreciated. I love you two. :) Anyway, it's topic time! What's the topic: Attraction. I'm sure you've noticed that Sebastian loves teasing the shit out of Ciel. So what happens when the manor has a bit of free time? Sebastian teases the shit out of Ciel. No surprise. So, sit back, read, and enjoy.**

**-Dren**

**Title: Attraction**

**Summary: It was a slow day and Sebastian felt the need to pester his dear master.**

**Sebaciel pairing**

Ciel let his eyes graze over the papers that covered the desk in front of him. Her Majesty had yet to contact him in the last three days forcing Ciel to reply to most of the letters he normally received that had long since created a rather large collection. Ciel normally wouldn't have minded, it's his company after all, but he had been at his desk for days now and his energy was almost entirely drained. Ciel slightly fidgeted in his chair desperately trying to get comfortable so he could focus once more but nothing seemed to take hold of his attention. Ciel sat up straight and sighed, "This is absolutely absurd. Where is Sebast-" The door opened, entering the butler dressed in black. "My lord, I come with your afternoon tea. I assume you are almost finished with the Funtom paperwork, am I wrong?" Ciel looked around the room, trying to ignore the subject, "What do you have to serve me today?" Sebastian grinned, "Darjeeling, my lord. It seems like you haven't been working at all." Sebastian stood behind Ciel and swiftly set the tea on Ciel's left side as the butler looked over his master's shoulder, eyeing the amount of work that wasn't done. "Oh, master, a Phantomhive would know better than to waste such valuable time." Ciel shook Sebastian off and shuddered, "What business of it is yours? Shouldn't you be working in the kitchen or something? I'm sure Bardroy has something for you to clean up." Sebastian smirked and replied, "Actually, I'm afraid not. I sent Bardroy, Finny, and Meyrin to gather some supplies needed. It's just the two of us..."

Ciel felt shivers make it's way down his spine and reach his toes. "Would you please leave me be? As you can see, I have much to do." Ciel waved his hands over his desk, trying to make some sort of statement. Sebastian nodded and smiled, "I do see, but I know you better. You have grown tired of this chore and have nothing to do with yourself." Ciel grimaced and got up to look out the window as if stating that the conversation was over. This only drew the demon closer as he whispered in the boy's ear, "My lord, may I ask you a question?" Ciel moved two feet over and scoffed, "What is there to ask me? You know everything you need to know." Sebastian moved back to the position he was earlier, right behind Ciel's left ear and cooed, "Master, have you ever been attracted to someone?"

Ciel snapped his head around to look at the red eyes dead set upon him. Ciel wasn't sure if this was a serious question or some joke but either way, he wasn't too fond of it. "Get the hell away from me. Now." Sebastian took a few steps back and chuckled, "Have you not? What about Lady Elizabeth?" Ciel was very defensive around the subject of his fiancée and dear cousin, there wasn't much of his family left and they had shared many moments together, "Don't you dare bring Lizzie into this. You understand that I care for her. Now, I suggest for you to drop this matter immediately." Sebastian's eyes glowed, his body filled with lust. He loved it when Ciel tried to be dominant. He hungered for it. "My lord, I'm sure you do care for her, that much is obvious, but are you _attracted_ to her? We all have someone we want." Ciel grew angry at this and turned his face from the view of the window and started to growl, "Why does it matter if I have or have not felt anything for her. What matters is that she is family."

Sebastian snickered and bit the inside of his cheek with anticipation, "So, she is just family. That's all?" Ciel clenched his fists and turned around once more, shutting his butler out again. "You know master, I have someone I am incredibly attracted to." Though it was not seen, Ciel's eyebrow rose at this thought and became curious. He remembered the incident with the phantom image camera and how he craved to know more from the demon. Ciel, still staring at his garden, murmured, "Is that so... Please continue." With no response, the boy turned around to see his study was empty and there was no one around.

"Sebastian! We got the stuff you ordered, yes we did!" Meyrin held the door open as Finny walked inside, boxes among boxes piled on his shoulders as Bardroy entered in full panting with only one. "Oh, meh back." Bardroy chucked the box down and stretched. "Mr. Sebastian? Why did you want these crates of dry cement anyway? I'm not sure what you want to do with these." Finny started to place the items down in the middle of the entertainment room until the butler appeared in front, handing the boxes back. "It seems we didn't need these after all. Please do send these back, the master would like it so." Bardroy started to yell, almost making the cigarette fall from his mouth, "Are you bloody kidding me?! After we hauled our asses just to get these stupid things?!" Sebastian ignored the cook and shoved the trio out, locking the door behind them. Sebastian sighed and smirked, "I just need them gone for just a bit longer."

Ciel began to question himself. Had he ever really _liked_ Lizzie in that way? He thought of the worry and stress he endured when trying to rescue her from the blasted puppet but he didn't understand why he worried. He didn't want another birthday ruined or another family member missing from the puzzle of his life. Thinking of all this brought him to the other poisonous subject on his mind, who was Sebastian attracted to? Ciel sat back down and fiddled with the pen he held in his hand. How soft the feather of the quill was, soft like the hands of his butler as they undress... Ciel leaned over the side of his chair and started to choke and cough due to the accuracy of his imagination. After regaining composure Ciel began to talk aloud to reassure himself, "A cat. I'm sure he holds some attraction to a cat. Stupid animals." He nodded in satisfaction and began to sign his name where needed.

"Just a bit more, one more, ugghh, squeeze, ahhhh" Sebastian stepped back to look at the beauty of his work. He had just piped the last of the frosting in order to make the dessert for the night. "This must go as planned..."

"You may enter." After knocking and hearing his master's approving reply, Sebastian entered with an enormous fudge cake drizzled with vanilla frosting, surrounded by strawberries. The entire dessert had to be held with both of the butler's hands which couldn't properly balance the tower of sweets. "Sebastian! What the hell are you doing, bringing that inside here! I'm not going to eat the entire-" Ciel's mouth was covered, along with his body, in the mess of cake that had landed on him and the rest of the room. Sebastian let out a dry laugh and licked his lips, so smoothly and slow. "Oh! My lord, I am sorry for the slip of my hands. Let me help you." Sebastian bent over and slowly licked Ciel's neck and sucked on the collarbone of the boy. Ciel's eyes shot open as he held onto the arms of the chair. "There, that much is clean, let me finish." Sebastian moved his hands so that they were unbuttoning the shirt that was filthy and stained and threw the clothing aside. Ciel's heart began to beat at a faster rate as his body began to shake. "I wouldn't want to dirty these too." The demon removed his gloves and ran his hand over the nipples of his master, stopping only to lick the pink studs upon Ciel's chest. Meanwhile, Ciel was in a trance, half shocked and half wanting to go further. He bent his head back and let out small moans and gasps as he continued to be 'cleaned'. "My lord, it's all over your face! I'll make sure to fix that up." The butler held the lord's face as he moved his tongue around the outside of Ciel's mouth until he felt the tongue of the boy meet up. Sebastian giggled as he looked at the hungry earl who begged for more. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian plunged his tongue into the awaiting mouth of Ciel who moaned and whimpered in reply. Feeling the gums and smooth teeth of his master, he began to move his hands up and down the inner side of Ciel's thigh as the moment grew even more passionate until he heard the doorknob jiggle from downstairs.

Ciel still had his eyes closed and face flushed when he realized that his butler was no longer upon him. Looking down, he saw that he was still covered in sugar mixed with a his own new sticky substance. Downstairs, Sebastian let the servants in at which they all spoke, "Sebastian, why are you covered in chocolate?"

During the bath, Ciel remained silent as he watched all the cake and sin wash down the drain. Sebastian then lifted the young earl up and set him on the bed, making sure to 'accidentally' rub in between the boy's thighs with every motion. Sebastian ran his lips against his master's neck as he placed the nightgown over the young lord's head. After all this taunting, Ciel grew impatient and pulled the butler down to his level, biting his lips and this time becoming dominant, just as Sebastian liked. After Ciel let go to breathe, he chuckled, "I guess I am attracted to someone."

**Thanks for reading! *sigh* I took the SAT test today and I'm real tired. So, review please and such. I already have another story planned including two separate pairings at the same time! *dramatic gasp* So expect that by Thursday, maybe even tomorrow. Good evening~**

**-Dren**


	9. End of the Storm

**Hey. I know I said I'd update later but things happen. Everyone goes through a period of depression and I've been having that problem for the last four days, I'm usually really happy and cheery and I call everyone love and darling but when your friends act a certain way, you feel very different and alone. Hehe, I guess watching the new Doctor Who wasn't smart either. Goodbye Amy and Rory. Topic: Something sad. I dunno.**

**-Dren**

**Title: End of the Storm**

**Summary: Ciel is going to die someday.**

**No yaoi, nothing fluffy**

It was raining. The manor felt entirely dark. It was customary for the young boy. Ciel looked out the window and put his hand on the cold glass, how funny time could be. Ciel remembered a time when he was younger and would sit upon the steps of the mansion and look at the drops of water hit the floor, creating little puddles on the pavement. It would make him giggle and swing his feet when he would watch the dirt grow darker in color and soak the liquids up as if drinking. The child would sit with smile upon his face, waiting until his favorite part: When the sun would emerge and Ciel would run through the grass letting his toes become wet as his face became warm with the changing weather, two completely different feelings that were perfect together.

Ciel's days were becoming even more and more limited and this he was completely aware of. He would no longer be able to enjoy the trivial things such as the weather. Ciel brought his hand down and watched the horizon that brought with it the ever-promising color and feeling of the end. The sky was grey now but far off, a glorious color of peach and pink was arriving, signaling that the rain would eventually stop.

Ciel's life was grey and rainy now, filled with pain and burden but as the blush color would slowly cross over the sky ending the sorrowful air, Ciel's death would appear washing his own sorrows away. Ciel smirked as he turned away whispering into the air, "I too will end and only then can warmness be felt, when I am finally over."

Ciel's footsteps became inaudible as he walked away, the sun now gleaming through the window, the soft patters of rain blurring.

**My closest friends are becoming whores. I can't even look at them anymore, but I feel better now. A happier one next, I promise.**

**-Dren**


	10. Of Swimming and Control

**Hey, thanks for those who left reviews for me. It feels good to know that there are people there for you, people you haven't even seen before. Little things like that really make me smile. Honestly, thank you. Well, my lovely audience, I feel much better and I did say the next time I wrote, it would be happy! Here I have two **_**kind of **_**one-shots with Sebaciel and Grelliam. I made two so even if someone prefers one pairing over the other, there is something to read. :) So considering there is two stories, there simply must be two topics! Topic 1: Swimming, I cannot swim so I'm going to force the inability on Ciel too. Topic 2: Control, William T. Spears is always in charge, let's ruin that. Without further adieu, read on!**

**-Dren**

**Title: Swimming**

**Summary: Ciel doesn't know how to swim so it's up to his mentor to teach him**

**Sebaciel**

"That is absurd. You're absolutely foolish." Ciel looked down at the water that the sand would take in, making the boy's feet sink. Sebastian bent down and whispered to his master, "Excuse me for saying so, but I don't think that I'm the foolish one." Ciel became cross and spun around to glare up at his butler, "Have you not learned your place yet? I own you, I make the orders." Sebastian's face grew shocked but he quickly smirked afterwards, "No, of course not my lord. I know I am below you. Nevertheless, only a child would act such as you do, only a child knows not to swim." Ciel narrowed his eyes and spoke through his teeth, "You are pathetic... I order you to teach me to swim."

"Master, you really aren't trying. I cannot cooperate with you if you decide to become insignificant and lazy." Sebastian was standing upon an old pier, holding Ciel out by the stomach as his master was parallel with the ocean, kicking and waving his arms as if he were actually in the water. "Shut up. Maybe I'd do better if I was actually in the damn ocean." Sebastian shook his head and clicked his tongue, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. A lord really should know that he must learn his form first." Ciel had enough of this nonsense, grew irritated and stopped fidgeting. He closed his eyes and screamed, "I order you to let me go! I know how to swim!" Sebastian quickly dropped the boy who fell below, mouth wide open, and filled his lungs with saltwater.

Ciel's eyes were of no use, everything was cloudy and every time he would try to push himself up to the surface, he would sink lower. Every time he tried to scream his butler's name, more water would flood in, bringing him closer and closer to death. Then everything vanished. Everything was dark.

Sebastian saw his master vanish into the green-tinted water and quickly dove in but every time he got close to grabbing the boy, Ciel would push himself farther down until the body gave up and he floated motionless. Sebastian held onto the boy and swam up, watching the boy's worried face fade away into one with no emotion.

Ciel lay upon the beach, wet from his soaking body, sand glued to every bit of him. Sebastian was bent over him, hands over the earl's heat, pushing down. "My lord! Breathe, my lord!" Sebastian shook as he leaned in to place his mouth upon the slightly ajar mouth of his master. Sebastian always felt a certain way towards his master and normally, this kind of closeness would make his eyes glow with lust. This wasn't how he wanted their mouths to meet. Breathing out, Sebastian filled Ciel's lungs with warm air and began to push against the small chest. "My lord, you must awake!" Sebastian gave more of his air to his master, "What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't protect my lord?"

Ciel's mind was roaming, his last thoughts forming in front of him. He though of Lizzie and how he cared for her, the servants and how useless they were, his parents and how he could finally join them, and his secret love. Images of Sebastian filled his mind. His smile, the gentle touches, the teasing remarks. Ciel never even told him how he felt.

Sebastian continued to try and revive his master but there seemed to be no movement within the boy. Soon he began to slow down until he leaned back and tried to understand what happened. He only wished he could cry but it was physically impossible to do. Sebastian wiped his mouth and closed the distance between him and the earl. "Ciel, I love you." Sebastian closed his eyes and kissed Ciel to which he felt a breath against the demon's face.

Ciel fluttered his eyes and looked up, seeing the familiar smile of his love shine above him. "S-Sebastian. I need to tell you how I feel. I think I love-" Sebastian pushed his mouth against Ciel's, slipping his tongue in and enjoying the flavor. The demon got up to give time for Ciel to catch his newly found breath and smiled, "I love you too, young lord."

**So there was the Sebaciel one! Hope it was good, fingers crossed! Next up is Grelliam.**

**Title: Control**

**Summary: Will has no control over himself and Grell is there to take it all in.**

**Grelliam**

The morning was like usual, nothing different. Will was sitting on his desk, his index and thumb upon the bridge of his nose as it always was while Grell sat upon his desk with his legs crossed ignoring the papers he was on, "...So then this puppy came out and..." Will began to look over the reaper who continued to talk, growing tired of the others presence, "...And I was like, 'But Ronald! You can't! But then he said..." Will sighed and rubbed his forehead. "...Then this swarm of BEES came after me! Can you believe it?" Grell stopped and looked into the cold eyes of his love and smiled, "And that is why I was late today." Grell hopped of the desk and blew a kiss at Will and skipped away. Will finally could breathe and stood up to reorganize his desk. "Honestly," he huffed.

William began to fix the room up, pushing the chairs in, throwing away tissue Grell used to blot his lipstick with when he had made himself comfortable, until his stomach began to hurt. Bending over, William began to sweat and cough as he felt his body stiffen and his hands shot down to his sides. "What is this?" He hands flew out, pushing everything on his desk to the floor "What the hell?!" His legs became cold and moved on their own, forcing him to leave his office and walk to where Grell Sutcliff sat chatting with the rest of slackers.

"Grell! What do you think you are doing?!" The coffee room became noisy as everyone scrambled and ran off except the red reaper who ran his fingers through his hair and licked his lips, "Whatever do you mean? I know I'm supposed to be working but I am so sore from this morning," Grell then winked and smiled. Will's fists clenched and his teeth showed as he began to get angrier, "NO! I mean what are you doing to me?!" Grell stopped grinning and looked Will up and down, seeing no problem, "I'm not doing anything." William started scratching at his neck as he tried to gain control over himself. Grell moved closer and became worried, "Stop that! What-"

Will's hands came up to his collar and began to unbutton his shirt. Grell blushed and became silent as he watched the smooth chest slowly come into view. "W-Will... I didn't know you..." Will became frantic, "No! NO! Stop this Grell! I will hurt you, so help me!" Grell's eyes shot upward as he looked into the flushed face of the reaper, "Will, I'm not doing this. If I was, we'd already be over the table." Will's nose scrunched up as he pictured the pair together like that. "Grell, find out what's happening! Get me out of this!" Will's shirt was already on the floor when his screaming stopped and an eery silence crept around the room."Grell..."

Will looked up and smiled, his eyes were different now, they were darker and needy. He strutted over to the red shinigami and pulled him close, running his tongue across Grell's neck. Grell became limp as he felt the cold and wet feeling flow over him but he struggled and stepped back, "Will, this isn't you. I don't want you like this." Will's eyes returned normal and became slightly softer, "No, I do want this. Now I just have the confidence and ability to do so." Will then held onto Grell's hand as they ran to the closest office and pushed the chairs and desks against the door to act as a lock.

"Will~ I've been waiting for this," Grell began to remove Will's pants and boxers with the room became heated. Will threw Grell on the floor and removed the reaper's clothes and held three fingers out, "Suck."

"What a great day it's been! The hot chick at the desk asked me out then...," Ronald Knox began walking slower and slower as he began to see people gathered in front of his door. "What the hell..."

_Then the thrusting soon came, "Oh YES!" cried Grell as...," _Undertaker sat upon one of his coffins and he swung his legs and began to giggle, "Hahahahahaha this is a first-rate laugh indeed!" He continued to scribble over the book that read _William T. Spears_ with his lovely pink pen paired with his beloved pink bookmark. _Grell screamed his lover's name when..._

**Thanks for reading! Hugs for all! Also, I found something hilarious! There is this book I found called **_**The Worst Baby Name Book Ever **_**by David Narter and I'm pretty sure everyone looks their own name up. I roamed around the pages and came across the name Sebastian! I am not lying, I am totally serious, this is what it said, "A particularly popular name among future butlers and valets-those who will someday serve the rich." What are the chances?**

**-Dren**


	11. Painting

**Hey guys, it's been a damn while! I seriously had nothing to write about, so many good ideas are already taken and I refuse to recycle anybody else's work. It's been a month or something, right? Well here I am, miserably sick and sorry it's been forever. Topic: Art, everyone sees it differently. Sebastian sees Ciel's art differently too. Fluff-ish because it is like soup and makes me feel better. :3 Happy to be back!**  
**-Dren**

Title: Painting  
Summary: Ciel expresses himself through art and Sebastian sees a different meaning.  
Sebaciel, fluff-ish

All the horror, sadness, and frustration in Ciel's life haunted him every single second of his life, always present, always following. Ciel's hurt was something that could never leave his side, much like his demonic butler but this pain was welcome into the boy's heart. Ciel had once said he was nothing without pain and this was entirely true, even so, he would grow tired and weak as the parasitic emotion drained him.

"It is morning master, time to awake." Sebastian swiftly pulled the curtains away from the window letting blinding light shine directly on the sleeping face of the lord of Phantomhive. Normally, Ciel would become furious at such a rude awakening if his heart hadn't so low and deep into his chest that day, slowly rotting. Ciel let an eye open to survey his surroundings, just a bare and much lighted room, and turned over. He had dreamed of his last real birthday, the age of ten. The last three years were nothing to him, nothing compared to the joy and promise that day had brought. After some time, Sebastian entered the room wheeling the tea cart in front, ready to serve his master when he saw the boy in bed shivering. Smirking, the butler loomed over Ciel and whispered, "Really now, would a Phantomhive stay in bed?" Ciel groaned and sat up, looking at the tea that was given to him, slightly moving his hand to swirl the liquid around. "I am not in the mood for tea," the earl brought the cup to his nose and sniffed. Coughing and gagging, he added, "Or any food for that matter. Take it all away." Sebastian turned an eyebrow up and bowed, "Yes, my lord." He then placed the tea back on the cart and reached into the closet to retrieve the clothes the young earl was to wear. While Sebastian dressed the boy, Ciel refused to look at Sebastian and offered no cooperation. After Ciel was presentable in his everyday attire, Sebastian took his leave and grimaced. Something was off today.

"GOOD MORNING YOUNG MASTER!" yelled Meyrin, Bard, and Finny who stood beside each other as Ciel slowly walked down the stairs, cane in hand, not bothering to make any eye contact on his way down. Shuffling over to lend a hand, the maid ran over to Ciel's side to be of assistance but was immediately rejected and pushed back the the Phantomhive lord."Y-young..," Meyrin struggled to make a sentence before Ciel locked himself away in his private library, a sanctuary away from the rest of the house. Ciel placed his back against the door and sighed aloud before walking forward. The room was furnished with multiple bookcases filled with stories of ancient kinds with high value. A singular chair laced with burgundy velvet stood with it's behind against the window that was placed on the far left side of the room along with a lonely nightstand. On the right side stood a large black cabinet that Ciel walked over to, opening to reveal several types of liquors and alcohol, "Hmph, we seem to be out of bourbon. What the hell is that damn demon for if he can't give me what I want? Fucker." Ciel placed his weight on his right foot and held an arm against his hip, "Damn, whiskey should suffice." Grabbing the glass that held the dark liquid, Ciel briskly put the rim against his mouth and swallowed quickly, lapping the whiskey that dripped from his face after finishing half of the bottle. Setting the large glass on his stomach as he threw himself over the side of the neighboring chair, Ciel breathed deep and slowly, letting his mind drift away.

Sebastian finished gathering the supplies necessary for the day's lesson and let himself into the room his master was found sleeping, an empty container that once held whiskey on the floor. Ignoring the ghastly sight, the butler set up an easel near the window, paired with a number of paints and brushes of the highest quality that he placed on the nightstand. Smiling, he stepped over the puddle of alcohol that piled beneath the armchair and interrupted the soft snoring of Ciel. "Young lord, it is time for your lessons. Get up." After no response, Sebastian felt himself become tense as he held himself back from shaking the boy, he spoke a little louder and with a sharper tone, "Master, get up, we have things to do." Lord Phantomhive clenched his teeth and fists and rolled of the chair, eyes still closed while landing on his face. Ciel stayed like that for some time before growling, "We are out of fucking bourbon!"

Sebastian chuckled as he picked up his master and gave him instructions for the tutoring. "No, I don't want to," Ciel looked up at Sebastian, straight into those endearing glowing eyes and repeated himself, "No, I don't want a lesson in art." Sebastian sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "It is entirely necessary for a noble to have many abilities, painting is a wonderful and expressive form of art," Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand and forced it open, shoving a paintbrush into the palm, "Or are you going to continue to act as a child?" Ciel pulled back from Sebastian's hold and hissed, "I am not a child!" The navy boy walked to the easel and stared at the empty slate in front of him, "What do I even paint, Sebastian? This is worthless." The butler smirked and stood behind his master, placing his hands on either sides of the boy's shoulders, "Well, my young lord, paint something of meaning, relieve your stress, let yourself pour out." Ciel blushed and turned around with his arm raised to slap the demon's face but Sebastian had disappeared, leaving the earl alone in his room. "Bloody waste of time...He just wants to see me suffer." Ciel dabbed his brush into the dot of red paint that had already been set for him and began working.

"There. It's done." Ciel took a few steps back and rubbed the sweat off his forehead leaving paint in its trail. The painting was a collection of warm colors, mostly red, orange, and yellow, forming an abstract image of dark ruby and scarlet. Ciel frowned and scoffed, "Well this was useless. It's just a bunch of blotches," he crossed his shoved his art onto the floor. "No, young master, it's what's in your heart," Sebastian appeared at the side of his master and began to wipe his master's face from the paint with a warm washcloth. Ciel's brows furrowed and he swatted Sebastian's hand away, "What do you mean by that?! You don't know me at all." The butler stood up straight and put his hand over his heart, "I'm afraid I must disagree with you. I know you very well and I find this painting beautiful," he walked over to the picture and stroked it, "It's of the fire, correct? The day you lost everything," the demon then returned to his master and placed his thumb on Ciel's chin, "But I see it differently. I see your heart, all your feelings, everything I'm in love with." Sebastian then slid his hand down the back of Ciel and whispered, "I love everything about you," Sebastian leaned in and placed a chaste kiss upon the shivering lips of Ciel, "I love you."

Ciel's breathing became unsteady as he backed away, "No, please, no," he collapsed on the floor and pressed his hands against his ears, "Don't do this. Don't you dare." The boy began to sob, forcing him to hide his face in the carpet, "You liar. You said you wouldn't lie to me. I never wanted this to happen, please don't tease me with your empty promises of love. Don't pretend you don't know my feelings toward you. Don't torture me!"

Sebastian stepped closer, reaching his hand out to stroke Ciel's hair, "You are correct. I cannot lie." Ciel stood up and stumbled to the cabinet filled with his delightful poisons, "Don't you dare try-" The demon pulled Ciel away and brought him closer again, tickling Ciel's neck with his cool breath, "I would never lie to the person I love most in this world. Young master, trust me." Ciel scoffed and glared, unaware of his hand reaching up to grab hold of Sebastian's coat, "Trust a demon? That sounds trivial." Sebastian smirked and softly kissed the boy's neck, leading up to the jaw line, "So is making a contract with a demon."

Ciel smirked and pulled Sebastian down, crashing his lips against the latter's. Smiling into the kiss, Sebastian pinned Ciel to the cabinet and lifted him up so Ciel's legs wrapped around the butler's waist. Slightly nipping and the clavicle of the boy, Sebastian heard pleasurable mewls from Ciel, making the demon's eyes to glow with it's pink color as he raced to taste more of his prey.

Ciel later had the urge to return to his painting, adding more of what Sebastian had said was hidden. Ciel's heart had painted over the previous picture of fire with pure black except to magenta eyes in the middle of the art piece. The eyes of a demon.

**Hope my writing isn't too rough from under usage. It was fun to write again. :)**  
**-Dren**


	12. Curiosity

**Hey, guys! Thanks to those who reviewed recently and those who have reviewed at all. :) I am busy with tumblr (thanks a lot Pepper) and I even have an ask blog so I have a bunch going on. Anyways, Sebaciel is such a worthy couple and they're quite enjoyable. There are many pictures of femCiel but I believe I am more of a straight up yaoi fan, though Ciel can visit his old dress, right?**  
**-Dren**

**Title: Curiousity**  
**Summary: Ciel**  
**Sebaciel, a little dirty.**

Ciel sat fully dressed with the exception of his footwear at the edge of his bed and watched his toes curl as he pressed his feet against the carpet. Sebastian had once claimed his appendages as 'cute little piggies' at which Ciel became furious but now he could see the resemblance as he stretched his toes in and out. Ciel moved his eyes to look the mirror by his throwing darts that stood upon his nightstand, watching as he removed his eye patch to look and the difference in his two eyes. Lifting his hand up, he slowly pressed the eyelid of his right eye before pushing his hand directly in as an experiment as to if he'd feel pain on the mark left by his demon. Not to his surprise, Ciel felt nothing and scowled, "There is nothing to do, nothing interesting at all." Removing a glove with his teeth, he lightly nibbled on the fingertips, soaking the fabric with his saliva as he twisted his tongue around, "How boring." Shrugging out of the arms of his shirt, he slowly unbuttoned himself and fell back upon the bed to stare at the intricate designs of the wood where the wall met with ceiling. There were pointed swirls and carvings that formed the word, 'Ciel', something his mother and father had worked together on as a surprise for their son. Sighing, he rolled over and stared at the door, waiting for his butler to return home, last night had been wondrous.

Turning his head back to look up, memories of his butler looming over him with piercing eyes began to flow through the earl's mind. The carnivorous atmosphere Sebastian would exhale was delightfully poisonous to whoever had the luck to lay beneath him. Ciel began to sweat as he remembered the moaning response of his lover every time the boy screamed, every time Ciel felt his prostate touched ever so nicely. Wiping his forehead, Ciel ran off the bed and headed to the bathroom that joined to his bedroom. Hurrying to the sink and plunging his hand into the running water, the boy scooped large amounts to wet his face in hopes of cooling down and settling the fire that had begun to stir. His face dripping and eyes closed, Ciel rummaged through his closet something to dry his face, rubbing his head with the first material his hands held onto, stopping when he breathed in an unfamiliar scent. Focusing on what exactly he held, Ciel spread his hands out to see a pink trimmings covered with the consuming smell of perfume that set him a few steps back.

"What is this damned-" Looking over the dress, Ciel remembered the occasion at which it was worn, the last healthy memories he had of his late aunt. Pulling the dress out, Ciel eyed the garment. "Hmph, how foul."

The Earl of Phantomhive began to pace around his room before walking into the halls and around the manor, the servants were sent out to gather supplies while Sebastian had left to gather a suspect list for Her Highness' latest plea, leaving the house oddly still and empty. "Really now, is there nothing to do?!" Ciel sat upon the steps at the bottom of the stairs as he played with his hair. Looking in the direction of the room, he sighed, "Well there is always... I wonder how it would feel."

The boy returned to his room and placed the dress against his chest, looking down at how beautifully it flowed and barely graced the floor. Squeezing the hanger the clothing hung from, Ciel grit his teeth. If he was going to do this, why not do it right? Walking to his drawers, Ciel searched for his dirty little secret and pulled out a pair of silk pink panties, an item he stole once at Lizzie's house in confusion and curiosity of it could satisfy him as it did to the stupid red reaper. Slipping the underwear on, Ciel blushed and the soft feeling around his manhood and smirked, "Now for the rest."

The butler smiled and bowed, leaving his last questionnaire after hearing her side of the story in the chain of recent deaths regarding kidnapped girls, presumably dead. "Now to get home before those idiots. Maybe I can spend time with the young lord." Sebastian showed a fierce smile as he hopped from roof to roof before stopping at the gates of the Phantomhive Manor. After dusting his jacket off, Sebastian ran inside to find his master in enjoyment.

Oblivious to the demon behind him, the boy ran one hand through his own hair while the other slid sensually down his chest, stopping at his nipples to give a slight rub or tug, letting a groan out os his butler's name. Letting go of his hair, Ciel slid his hand under the dress and felt himself become hard, losing air as he stroked himself. Feeling himself grow hotter, Ciel became limp as he panted, corset suffocating him as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Master? Young lord?" Ciel opened his eyes to see the warming smile of his butler above him on the bed, the same position as last night. Ciel began to stutter but became silent when he looked down to see he was only in the silk panties, soaking in pre-cum. Blushing, Ciel looked back at Sebastian and studied his face to find some kind of answer. After silence, the master began to feel hated until a cold hand was placed right below his navel. "My, my young lord. You didn't tell me this side of you..." Trailing over the lining of the underwear, Sebastian began to lightly stroke the bulge of Ciel before pulling the panties teasingly slow off of the boys pale pelvis, licking every bit of the way.

**Okay, chapter done! A little different than I usually write, not to sour though. Sorry if it seemed rushed but my friend just broke up with her bf and there is this really huge bitch writing Kuroshitsuji fics that needs to learn her place in this world because she an ugly fucker-cunt. :) I love you all though!**  
**-Dren**


	13. Impressing His Butler

**Heeeyyyy. I haven't had free time in awhile. Well that's kind of a lie. I got really mad at everybody last week and decided to hermit and lock myself in my room. Friends be bitches y'know? Anyways, it's funny when you have a story you absolutely hate with a passion and you still continue to get favorites on it. Weird. Yup, so the topic is romantic fantasy crap. I was on tumblr and there was a post on how someone always read stories where Sebaciel are admitting their love or their first kiss and this person wanted something in the more future tense like wanting time alone from the kids and other people agreed. So this one is slightly future-y, Ciel is a demon and has been in a relationship with Sebastian for awhile. **  
**-Dren**

**Title: Impressing His Butler**  
**Summary: Sebastian always knows how to pamper his lover, Ciel doesn't seem to possess this same ability.**  
**Sebaciel fluff, large amount of time spent on Ciel**

Sebastian walked into the shared bedroom and opened the window slightly, breathing the cool air in. Both he and Ciel had been living in a large house on the higher end of London for many years though Ciel had repeatedly stated he hated the town, he had mentioned the home had the Phantomhive quality and the couple soon moved in. It felt almost like a mansion, much like the Phantomhive manor but with much less rooms. Ciel had ordered his butler to make everything else exactly the same granting Ciel the study he had been used to many years ago and where he usually stayed. All the servants had passed away, Elizabeth must be in her older age already, so Ciel decided to move from Hell to somewhere with easy access and a colder temperature. Sebastian shut the window tightly and fixed the collar of his tailcoat, the same attire since he and the boy's meeting. Bending over, the elder demon cooed, "Good morning, my young master." Ciel's body grew limp at the sultry whisper of his demon against his cheek but then struggled to push Sebastian away. "Sebastian! I ordered you to no longer awake me as such." The butler laughed and bowed, "Of course, young lord, but do not tell me you dislike it."

With a scoff, Ciel stretched and threw his legs over the side of the bed, "Sebastian, what is my schedule?" Slipping the boy out of his morning clothes and into his day attire, Sebastian began the routine, "Today you seem to be free, though I have some business elsewhere so I'm sorry to say but you'll have to be home alone until I return." Handing the tea cup over to his master, Sebastian's eyes were met with an emotionless blue eye that pierced red. Chuckling, Sebastian stood up and smiled, "We seem to be out of supplies. Master does like his sweets and I had wanted to go last night but the young lord insisted for us to have time together... Don't you recall?" Hearing this, Ciel began to choke and bit his tongue, his face fiercely pink, "Yes! Yes, I remember! Just get the hell out already!" Grinning, Sebastian leaned in, "What? Are you still embarrassed of the enticing sounds we make? Your delicate moans? Or is it the taste that still tears at your pure heart?" Dropping the teacup and letting it shatter, Ciel turned to slap his butler who had already vanished, "That fucking bastard."

Still staring at the door, Ciel let his fists drop. 'What do I do today? Sebastian always does everything. There really is nothing to do.' Falling backwards onto his bed, Ciel began to let his mind wander and rethink the romantic scenario that he could never bring himself to do. The boy would make a cake as wonderful as his butler's, the table would be set and adorned with roses, thorns still attached. Then a trail of cream would travel from the cake and up Ciel's thigh where he would sit elegantly and sensual near the pastry with a strawberry in his mouth, red juices dripping. Ciel gripped at the sheets as he pictured the look upon Sebastian's face, the lips that would be devilishly twisted, the sharp pains of the demon's teeth... Sitting up, Ciel blinked the lust away and ran to the kitchen to start molding his plan into shape. There was nothing better to do anyways.

Holding the cookbook in one hand and a measuring cup in the other, Ciel squinted and shoved his face into the recipe. "Baking soda? What in the hell is _baking soda_?" Walking to the shelf, Ciel opened cupboards after cupboards finding numerous labeled spices and ingredients but none by the name of baking soda. "Why the hell does Sebastian say he needs to buy MORE groceries if we already have this much?!" Giving up, Ciel returned to his workspace, baking powder in hand. "Well it says _baking_..." Dumping tablespoons in, Ciel dusted his hands and continued with the rest of the cake.

Placing his finished work into the oven, Ciel frowned and stared, "Hmm... I don't remember raisins in the recipe..." Growing frustrated, Ciel slammed the oven door shut and cleared his mind, marching off to his closet to look at what clothing he could look seductive in. Looking through his collection, Ciel could only find the dull clothing he usually wears until he remembered the Halloween costume he wore a month back. Opening his seasonal closet, Ciel pulled out his latest costume, personally made by Sebastian. The trousers were orange and more like bloomers, fitting snug around his thighs. The top was yellow, frilled at the neck and sleeves that stretched all the way to his wrists with and elegant corset-like pattern across the front. Around each of his legs were white stockings with lace trimmings, finishing his costume: He was a piece of candy corn. "Umm... Let's see if I remember how to do this..." Slipping one foot into the bottoms followed by the other, Ciel lifted the bloomers up and buttoned the fastening. "Heh. Sebastian was completely wrong. I can dress myself." With a smirk, Ciel immediately grabbed the top and slipped his head in only to become stuck. "Shit. This is long sleeved." Not thinking, Ciel began to squirm until he heard a snagging sound, "Damn! Why'd he have to make this so tight?" Carefully backing out, Ciel removed the shirt and saw the damage, a small tear around the neckline. Shrugging, Ciel threw the shirt onto the bed and began to put the stockings on. "I'll just be shirtless. That's even sexier."

With his "outfit" ready, Ciel looked in the mirror. No shirt, nice fitting bloomers, and wrinkled hose. He had fumbled a bit with the elastic but his legs were decorated and that's what mattered. Next was the roses to place around. In the back was a garden, as beautiful as the last and filled with roses of bright red. Clumsily grabbing onto one of the stems, Ciel pulled only to place deep cuts into his hands. "FUCKING THORNS!" Looking around, Ciel found a shovel and began to dig, pulling out multiple roses by the roots before smelling smoke.

Running into the kitchen, Ciel dived into the oven and retrieved his burnt and crumbled cake. Everything he had planned for months was ruined. Looking down at the mess, his eyes moved over to his blood stained hand then to the ridiculous costume he had on. "Why...why..." Ciel felt tears brim his eyes then pour over, "Why can't I do something for him? How do I know he really cares?" The boy shook violently before reaching out to push the cake down. "I just want him to think I'm special!" Feeling his body held, Ciel stopped shaking and fell silent. "Young master, please calm down." Looking up, Ciel caught the eye of his butler who stood behind him. Still quietly sobbing, Ciel tried to explain, "But you don't understand. You do everything for me. I just wanted to prove my love to you and for you to be happy with me." "My young lord, I love you and I'm sure you understand that," lifting Ciel up, Sebastian motioned to the mess of the kitchen, "And this doesn't represent anything between the two of us." Kissing his master timidly, the elder demon whispered, "My love for you is never ending, it will continue forever, long after our contract."

Walking to their room, Ciel tugged at the shirt of Sebastian who was still carrying him and asked, "What about the cake?" Chuckling, Sebastian entered their room and smiled, "I can clean it up later. For now let me hold you just like this." The butler placed the boy down on his lap as the pair sat upon the bed, their hands intertwined and their foreheads together. "I love you, Sebastian." The latter smiled and leaned in, "I love you Ciel."

**EXTRA SHIT:** "Well young master, I'm afraid I really must clean the kitchen now. I'd rather not deal with it in the morning." Ciel whined and rolled around on the bed, "Please just stay here? Lie down with me." Turning toward the exit, Sebastian continued, "Really, my lord, it won't even take that long!" Ciel leaped off the bed and held onto his lover, "We can have fun~ if you'd like." Sighing, Sebastian mumbled, "This is exactly the same thing you said to me yesterday, making me get groceries today." Taking off his bloomers, Ciel smirked, "Yes, but this time I know what baking soda is..."

**Yea I added that last part in because I felt like it but the chapter needed to end with fluffy stuffs. It was really Ciel focused but I literally come up with these stories as I type. Anyways, love you guys! Kisses to all! I might have another one soon because of the upcoming holiday. Please remind me though. :)**  
**-Dren**


	14. Showing Emotion

**Oh dear lord, I am really bad at multitasking. But I'll skip the shitty excuses and jump right in. Topic: The meaning of the words, "I love you". Keep in mind that time has passed and Ciel and Elizabeth are further enough in their betrothal to kiss. Anyways, yea, enjoy and sorry for my absence!**  
**-Dren**

**Title: Showing emotion**  
**Summary: Sebastian is continually jealous of the time Ciel spends with Lady Elizabeth, making it hard to hold his tongue.**  
**Sebaciel, not-really-sexy-and-some-fluff-times**

They were all over him. Around his neck, his face, one placed tauntingly on the collar of his master. Elizabeth had the innate ability to place her lips and leave a stain wherever it bothered Sebastian the most. Sure, Sebastian could easily wash the lipstick away but could never rid himself of the true stain, Elizabeth.

"OH CIEL! Don't you think this is the cutest?! Blue is definitely your color. Oh, a matching hat! How pretty! Here, Sebastian, can you hold these?" Tossing the garments behind her, Elizabeth ran screaming in the other direction towards another shop on the busy London streets. Enjoying the temporary silence, Ciel straightened his collar and looked up at his butler, "You seem quiet." Smiling, Sebastian looked ahead and replied, "There is nothing to say." Ciel clenched his teeth and growled, "Then why do you persist on not looking at me?" Ignoring the question, Sebastian began to walk ahead in the direction of Elizabeth until an order was given by his master. "Sebastian, I order you, tell me what so damn important to make you act this way?" grimacing, the demon answered, "You look _hideous_."

"Isn't the view spectacular Ciel?" Elizabeth was sitting in her fiance's lap and breathing in his scent as the couple looked at the sun setting over the lakeside. Humming in response, the boy looked back at the mansion in hope of seeing his butler, the words, 'You look hideous,' still stinging from before. "Ciel?" Turning back around, he sat up and brushed his hand over the side of her shoulder. "Ciel, I love you, I hope you know that." Clearing his throat, he murmured, "I know." Satisfied enough Elizabeth turned around and kissed his cheek and giggled as she hugged her betrothed. Sneaking her lips up to meet Ciel's, she leaned in for another kiss but was met with a gloved hand.

Looking up, the girl met red eyes. "My apologies Lady Elizabeth but it seems that it is late in the day and I must attend to my master's night routine. Do you not believe it is time for you return home?" Standing up, Elizabeth blushed and stammered as she looked down, "Yes, I do believe you are right." Sebastian bent down and reached a hand out to Ciel who was in disbelief as to what he had witnessed. "Shall we go, my young lord?"

"Your bath is ready master." Kneeling down to unbutton Ciel, Sebastian was pulled by the tie and forced to look at the boy. Ciel tightened his grip on the fabric and hissed, "What was that all about?! Calling me hideous and starting a scene in front of Lizzie?! What made you think I'd allow that?!" Sebastian pulled his neck back slightly and undid his tie, "I only want what is best for you." Continuing his work, Sebastian removed Ciel from his clothes and turned away. After hearing his master enter the bathtub, the demon began to rid Ciel of the pink lipstick that covered the boy's face. First the cheek, followed by the nose until he pressed to hard on a stain left on the boy's neck. Grabbing hair, Ciel pulled his butler down and spat out, "You fucking asshole," before crashing his lips against Sebastian's.

Panting, Ciel fumbled with Sebastian's shirt until ordering the demon to undress himself and enter the bath. Taking his place, Sebastian was instantly grinded on by Ciel who was more than eager to release the sexual tension he kept bottled up the entire day. Placing light kisses on his lover's ear, Ciel let his hands run down and feel the cold skin on his chest and stomach. Slowly, Ciel nibbled on the demon's collarbone and licked the marks he had created while moaning Sebastian's name. Yet, as much as he wanted to, Sebastian couldn't bring himself to return the affection he was receiving. Stopping himself, Ciel noticed the absence in response from his lover and sat back, "What is bothering you _now_?" Sighing, Sebastian closed his eyes and muttered, "She told you that she loves you." Hearing this, Ciel laughed aloud and returned to laying upon his butler. "So what? She tells me that constantly. You don't see me returning the words." Bringing himself closer, Ciel kissed the jaw line of Sebastian who murdered, "You don't tell me that either."

Taken aback, Ciel stared ahead and tried to form words, "It's..it's just well... I don't really believe in that. What value do emotions have anyways?" Looking away, Sebastian reached for a towel and began to get up before he was climbed upon again. "Sebastian, stop acting like this! You know how I feel towards you. I like you and you like me. That's how it was from the beginning." Forcing a smile, Sebastian stepped out of the tub and nodded, "Yes, my lord. You are correct. If you'll excuse me, I have the night routine to prepare." Putting his clothes back on, Sebastian took a bow and left the room.

Ciel sank deep into the water until only his eyes were visible. 'Why is he so upset about something like this?' He frowned and began to make bubbles in the water as he tried to collect himself. The relationship was only supposed to be temporary, something fleeting. Eventually Ciel would have to give his soul over so why was an actual attachment necessary? Ciel lifted his head up and looked at his reflection, specifically his right eye. It always seemed to glow, even the slightest, when Sebastian was on his mind, when he felt a blush appearing. Slapping the water, Ciel stood up and grabbed a towel that he lazily draped over the top of his head while he kept his hand over his contacted eye.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Ciel dug his feet into the carpet below him while he thought of what he should say. Sebastian would be coming in soon and things were already tense between the two. Ciel's chin shook as he remembered the harsh words that dug into him that morning. It had hurt so much but his façade stopped him from even letting a whimper exit his mouth. The door opened and after a long silence, the butler spoke up, "I see you're done with your bath young master. I'll get your nightgown ready." Shrugging the towel off, Ciel looked into the eye of the demon as he was dressed, "Sebastian, why exactly did I look hideous?" Pausing, Sebastian took time to word his answer before deciding to be blunt, "You looked revolting with that disgusting shade of pink on you. I'm not terribly fond of Lady Elizabeth and her lipstick was unsightly."

Sebastian lifted his head and smiled, "I really have a distaste for her." Ciel looked down and sighed, "It rather hurt. What you said to me." Lifting the child, The demon smirked and replied, "How odd. I didn't think one that had no room for emotions would feel this way." Looking away, Ciel breathed out and whispered, "I do have emotions you know." Grinning, Sebastian placed the boy on the bed and tucked him in, "Do tell." Ciel groaned and muttered, "I love you." The demon chuckled and persisted, "Could you say it again?" The earl, now angry, clenched his teeth and growled, "Sebastian, I love you. I hope you know that." Sebastian bent over and whispered, "I know," before climbing onto the bed and leaving his own stains and marks on the master's neck.

**Good news! Toward the end of this chapter, I came up with a really good topic that I was originally going to add in but then decided it could have it's own separate story. I also have another idea but I REALLY need help with it so *ahem* if anybody would like to help me, that would be awesome. Anyways, kisses kisses! 3**  
**-Dren**


End file.
